Fairy Maidens
by Bob Bandicoot
Summary: A party, and a game causes two friends to grow closer. A mission will bring two rivals together. Sparks, and hidden, fuzzy feelings come to surface, as they discover something deeper than friendship. Fluffy, yuri romance, with Lucy/Mirajane, and Erza/Kagura.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** **Hey, everyone! This is a new story that I've been thinking about for a while now, a yuri, romance story with Lucy and Mirajane as the main pairing. I've done another story with this pairing, but since this is one of my favorite yuri pairings and I got some new ideas, I thought I'd make another story with them. This will probably be a short story. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **FAIRY MAIDENS**

 **CHAPTER 1**

It was a pleasant day in the city of Magnolia. The sun shone clearly among the white clouds, but the cool breeze made the weather much chillier than it appeared. Most of the citizens walked the streets of the city wrapped in heavy coats, eager to get back to the warmth of their houses. The guild of Fairy Tail was packed with people, as several of the mages preferred to spend their time inside the warmth of the guild, rather than at the chilly breeze. Lucy sat at one of the tables along with the rest of her teammates, who enjoyed their drinks.

"It sure is lively around here" Lucy commented, as she looked around.

"As usual. I wonder how long it will take before someone starts a random brawl" Erza said vaguely, leaning on the back of her seat.

"Why were you looking at me when you said that?" Natsu asked, with a slightly frowning expression.

"Because, you are the one who usually starts a brawl because he is bored" Lucy responded simply.

"Aye! You do that, Natsu" Happy agreed.

"You guys act like I'm the only one who does that. Almost anyone can start a fight in the guild. Elfman, Gazille, even Stripper here" Natsu said nonchalantly, pointing with his thumb towards the mage who was seated next to him.

"Don't point at me like that, Hot Pants! Besides, I'm not really in a mood of fighting anything right now" Gray said, with bored expression.

"And it's not like you don't start brawls yourself, Erza. All it takes, is someone knocking down that cake off your plate, and you go crazy" Natsu continued with the same expression, pointing towards the treat in front of Erza.

"I do not! And leave my cake alone!" Erza said, in a defensive manner.

"Don't touch my fish too!" Happy added.

"Why would I touch your fish?" Natsu retorted.

"Gray, could you put your shirt on?" Lucy said, noticing her friend's nudity.

"Again? Oh well." Gray said with an indifferent expression, as he got up to pick his shirt.

"What's with this languid reaction?" Lucy mumbled.

"Well, we should be getting used to that by now" Erza shrugged.

"Guys, we are all obviously bored. Shouldn't we do something?" Lucy said, with a hint of exasperation.

"What's the rush, Lucy? Just try to relax" Natsu said simply.

"Natsu is right. It's not that bad to simply kick back and do nothing, once in a while" Gray agreed.

"Are you listening to these slackers? They would be fine with just sitting around like this for the rest of the day!" Lucy said, as she turned towards Erza.

"Don't be like that, Lucy. I, too, think that taking it easy once in a while, is acceptable. Don't you think it's fine, the way we are all sitting together like this?" Erza said, taking a spoonful of her cake.

"Well, if you put it like this. Of course, I like hanging out with you guys" Lucy responded, looking towards the table.

"Are you sure? You seem a little, uneasy. Is there something you want to talk about?" Erza asked, noticing the blond girl's expression. Natsu and Gray leaned closer with worried looks.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Natsu asked, with concern.

"It's okay, Lucy! You know you can talk to us about anything" Gray nodded, with a soft expression.

"Did you eat too much? I know a drink that can make you feel better in an instant! It always helps when Natsu and I eat a lot" Happy said.

"Thanks for your concern, guys! It's okay, you don't need to worry! I just, didn't sleep very well, and I'm a little drowsy. But other than that, I'm fine" Lucy said with a soft smile, touched by her friends' affection.

"I see. This is good then. In this case, I think I will take a little walk outside! A small stroll by the river should be refreshing" Gray said, as he got up.

"You are going out with that cold? Wait, what am I saying?" Lucy shook her head, as Gray gave her a blank stare.

"Perhaps you should try it too. It might wake you up" the dark haired mage suggested.

"I'll keep that in mind" Lucy rubbed the back of her head, with an embarrassed smile.

"Well, I don't mind the cold either! Come on Happy, let's go fishing!" Natsu said, getting up from his seat as well.

"Aye!" the blue cat floated enthusiastically.

"Fishing with this kind of weather?" Lucy said with surprise.

"Don't be too late, you two. We are supposed to have that party later, in the afternoon" Erza reminded them.

"Oh right, I remember Mirajane mentioning this" Gray said.

"It's fine, we won't be that long" Natsu said, with a wave of his hand.

"Okay, see you later, guys!" Lucy greeted her friends, who waved at her and Erza, as they moved away.

"Are you sure you are okay, Lucy? You do seem like something is on your mind" Erza said again, taking a closer look at her friend.

"Well, maybe there is something" Lucy mumbled, as her eyes trailed towards the bar of the guild, and landed on the guild's favorite bartender. Erza noticed Lucy's expression, she looked towards the bar, and then looked back towards her friend again with a small smile.

"I see. You are thinking about Mira, aren't you?" she said lightly. Lucy simply nodded in response, before she looked towards the table. Ever since she joined her favorite guild, Lucy had made some great friends. And one of them was one of the reasons why Lucy wanted to join Fairy Tail, one of the guild's most prominent members, Mirajane. She was beautiful, smart, friendly and kind, and quickly became one of Lucy's best friends. Over the time however, as the two girls became closer, Lucy started developing some feelings, beyond that of friendship. At first, she thought it was just a crush, one she had developed before she even met her. But Lucy slowly realized, that it was more than that. She started thinking more of the white haired girl, and tried to be around her as often as she could. Her friends and teammates, noticed this difference in her behavior, and Lucy, after some hesitance, admitted her feelings for Mirajane to them. The blond girl was relieved to find out that her friends, despite their initial surprise, not only were supportive, but they actually encouraged her to take a step. Lucy felt grateful for their warm support, but she was still hesitant to make a move.

"You still haven't talked to her?" Erza asked, looking towards her.

"I told you before, it's not that simple" Lucy mumbled, as she shifted in her seat, still looking at the table.

"Because you are good friends. I know" Erza said with a calm voice, as she took another spoonful of her cake.

"You are worried that if you confess your feelings and Mirajane doesn't respond, things will get awkward, and you may risk your friendship. And, you are also not sure if you could handle not having your feelings returned. I understand" she continued. Lucy slightly shivered, but felt something warm on top of her hand, as Erza placed her own hand on top of it. She turned towards her, only to see the red haired girl looking at her with a soft smile, as she squeezed her hand tenderly.

"It's okay! You don't need to worry! Remember what we told you the other day? It may be hard, but if you try, if you take the first step, then you may get something more than what you already have! You may get everything you wanted for so long. Besides, I know Mira! There's no way she would get angry at you, or avoid you. You would still be friends" she said, with a soft voice. Lucy felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from her chest.

"Thank you, Erza! You are right, I need to give it a shot! I just need to, wait for the right moment. It's still not that simple" she said, as she let out a heavy sight.

"Well, at least I can still go greet her! I haven't talked to her the entire morning" the blond girl added more lively, as she got up.

"That's the spirit! See you later, then!" Erza said with a small laugh, as she focused on her treat again. Lucy simply smiled back, before she made her way towards the bar.

"Good morning, Cana!" Lucy greeted, as she took a seat at the bar.

"Hey, Lucy!" the brown haired girl said lightly, with a friendly smile.

"Um, have seem Mirajane?" Lucy asked, looking around.

"She's in the back, looking for some stuff. So, have you decided to talk to her?" Cana said casually, causing Lucy to look at her with a surprised expression.

"What, what do you mean?" she stammered, as Cana gave her a knowing look.

"What do you think?" she said.

"You've noticed. Am I really that obvious?" Lucy mumbled, with a hint of frustration.

"Sometimes. Especially lately, and when you are around her" Cana responded, as she took a sip from her drink.

"Great! You think she noticed too?" Lucy said with some nervousness, as Cana put her wooden cup on the counter.

"I'm not sure. Now that you mention it, don't you think she has been more, friendly with you recently? I mean, more than usual? It could be just me, though" she said thoughtfully.

"You think? I haven't noticed anything different" Lucy said, furrowing her eyebrows in thought.

"Well, you can ask her yourself! Here she comes" Cana said casually, taking another sip from her drink. Lucy slightly tensed and sat straight, noticing that the girl who occupied her thoughts, came out of the store room, and walked towards them.

"Good morning, Lucy!" Mirajane greeted, with a warm smile.

"Good morning, Mira! You are looking great today!" Lucy said enthusiastically, without thinking. Her face however, took a light shade of pink, once she realized what she said, and sat back on her seat.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you! You look great too, Sweetie!" Mirajane said, with a cute expression.

"Th-Thanks" Lucy mumbled, avoiding Mirajane's expression, while Cana let out a small chuckle.

"So, Mira, did you find what you were looking for?" she said lightly.

"Kind of. Actually, I need to go buy a couple of things. It's not much, but we will need them for the party later" Mirajane responded.

"I see" Cana nodded, as she refilled her wooden cup, with a nearby bottle.

"I can ask Lisanna to take my place for a while, but I need someone to come with me, and help me carry the shopping bags. But who should I ask?" Mirajane tapped her finger on her chin, in thought.

"I'll do it!" Lucy nearly jumped of her seat, causing her friends to look at her with some surprise at her over excited reaction.

"I mean, I can come with you, Mira. You know, to help you with your shopping" Lucy continued more calmly, feeling embarrassed for her outburst.

"This is great! Thank you, Lucy! You are a lifesaver! Just let me grab my coat" the white haired girl flashed a big smile at her, causing Lucy's heart to skip a beat.

"No problem, Mira. I'm glad to help" she stuttered, as Mirajane smiled again, and moved away to take her coat.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Cana said, trying to hold back her laugh.

"I'll be fine! I think" Lucy mumbled her last words, feeling slightly nervous.

* * *

The chilly breeze made Lucy wrap her scarf tighter around her, as the two girls made their way in the city. The sun was now almost covered by the white clouds, making the weather feel more like winter.

"Are you cold, Lucy? Maybe I shouldn't have dragged you along" Mirajane noticed, with a hint of regret.

"No, no, I'm fine! Okay, I may be a little cold, but it's okay! Really! Besides, I'm the one who offered to come with you" Lucy pointed out, smiling behind her scarf.

"That's right, you did. Still, wouldn't you prefer to remain in the warmth of the guild? They are not that many things now that I think about it. I can carry them on my own" Mirajane insisted.

"Nah, I know you, Mira! You are just saying this because you want me to go back to the guild! Don't worry, I'm fine. This cold is nothing!" Lucy claimed, taking a boastful pose, causing Mirajane to giggle.

"That's my Lucy! To be honest, I don't really mind carrying a few more bags. What I really appreciate, is your company, Lucy! And I thank you for that!" Mirajane said with a sweet smile. Lucy was grateful that her face was covered by her scarf and her winter cap, otherwise she might have trouble explaining her heavy blush. Of course, she could still blame it on the cold, but that may worry the girl next to her even more.

"Geez, you don't have to make such a big deal out of it, Mira! You are way too nice, sometimes" the blond girl puffed her cheeks, causing her friend to let out another giggle.

"So, are you really not cold at all?" she asked with wonder.

"Not really! Maybe a little bit" Mirajane responded casually. She wore a heavy coat, gloves, and had a scarf wrapped around her as well, but she didn't wear a cap, and unlike Lucy, she seemed much more comfortable with the way she walked.

"As expected from Mira! Sometimes I forget that you and Erza were rivals" Lucy commented, causing another cute laugh to escape Mirajane's lips.

"There, there, we are almost at the marketplace. But until we get there, let me warm you up a bit. Come here" the white haired girl said. Lucy let out a surprised yelp, as she felt Mirajane's arm wrapping around her, and pulling her close to her.

"Is this better?" she asked with a soothing voice. Lucy tensed at first, but she quickly relaxed, feeling the warmth of the older girl's body transfer to her own.

"Yes, this is much better! Um, it's a little embarrassing, though" Lucy mumbled, trying to avoid Mirajane's smiling expression.

"It's okay, Lucy. It's just you and me here" she said softly, as she rubbed Lucy's arm.

"So soft, and warm!" Lucy thought, smiling behind her scarf. Her heart beat so hard, that she wondered if Mirajane could actually hear it. Lucy took some deep breaths and tried to calm, as the two girls walked together in the chilly weather.

* * *

The party was held in a typical Fairy Tail fashion. Lucy wondered how come they didn't tear the whole place down, and how could they go so overboard over a simple party. It amazed her how she could still be surprised by everyone's reaction sometimes, but one of the things that she loved about her dear guild, is how spontaneous and lively everyone was. Needless to say, she enjoyed the party herself, and she was quite glad when Mirajane invited her over to Fairy Hills, where some of the girls would gather to continue the party. Lucy gladly accepted, and soon found herself in Mirajane's living room, along with some of her fellow female guild members.

"Your place is great, Mirajane!" Levy commented, as she looked around with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah, you definitely have one of the best rooms" Erza nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys. But your places are pretty nice too! Especially you, Erza. Don't you have like five rooms?" Mirajane remarked.

"Yes, but I do use four of them for my armors and my weapons" Erza pointed out, folding her arms.

"Where is Charle, Wendy? I don't see her with you" Lucy said, turning towards the younger girl.

"Oh well, she had a little too much wine, so she dozed off in my room" Wendy said, with an embarrassed smile.

"I see. So, that's why she kept flying on top of Happy" Lucy nodded in realization.

"Pretty much" Wendy said.

"So, what shall we do to have some fun, Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked, grabbing a pillow.

"What kind of question is that? Drink, drink of course!" Cana yelled excitedly, shaking around the bottle she was holding.

"I think you in particular, already had enough drinks" Lucy said with a dry voice, as Cana simply chuckled.

"Actually, I already have something in mind" Mirajane said, as she opened a drawer.

"Tadaa!" she said with a theatrical maneuver, as she presented a small, wooden cup, filled with a number of wooden sticks.

"What's this?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Mirajane, is this what I think it is?" Erza said, raising her eyebrows

"Exactly! We are going to play the King's Game!" Mirajane announced, with a sparkling grin.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me! Not this!" Lucy groaned.

"King's Game? Juvia hasn't heard of a King's Game before. What kind of game is it?" Juvia said curiously.

"A very dangerous kind of game!" Lucy said, shivering.

"Dangerous? How- How is it played?" Wendy said with a thin voice, slightly trembling.

"Well, you see these sticks, Wendy? We all draw them at the same time, and look at the numbers on them. The one who draws the stick with the red marking is the king for that round, and whatever order the king chooses, the others must obey. The king's orders are absolute! Lu-chan is right! It is quite a, daring game!" Levy explained glancing at the cup, nervous as well.

"I couldn't have put it better myself, Levy. That's the King's game. Well, we are only girls here, so we might as well call it the Queen's Game" Mirajane said, holding the cup.

"I like it! I say we do it!" Cana claimed decisively, as she slammed the bottle on the table.

"So am I! Playing the King's Game is always a challenge!" Erza agreed smiling, with a gleam in her eyes.

"It's settled then!" Mirajane concluded.

"Wait, don't go deciding just like that! What about the rest of us?" Lucy yelled.

"I'm in! It sounds like fun!" Lisanna said simply.

"Lisanna, you too?" Lucy said with surprise.

"As expected from Mirajane's little sister!" Cana said proudly.

"Juvia wants to be King too!" the blue haired girl, with excitement.

"Why are you so excited about?" Lucy mumbled exasperated.

"Come on, Lu-chan, don't be like that! It might be fun" Levy said, still feeling a little nervous, as Wendy nodded in agreement.

"Fine! I'm in too" Lucy finally agreed, with a frown.

"That's the spirit, Lucy! Okay then, everyone draw!" Mirajane said enthusiastically, as all of the girls drew their sticks at the same time. Lucy checked her own stick, and noticed the small, black number on it.

"I'm number two, huh? So, who's the king?" she thought, with furrowed eyebrows, until she heard a voice.

"Wendy's got it! Wendy's the king!" Mirajane exclaimed, as everyone turned towards the younger girl. Wendy blinked in surprise, as she held her a stick with a red marking.

"I'm the king? So, um, I'm supposed to give an order?" she mumbled, as she lowered her head in thought.

"Oh, I know! Number two and number four must make a handshake and declare their friendship!" the young girl said with a bright smile.

"Eh? That's all?" Cana said, with clear disappointment.

"I am number two" Lucy said with some hesitance, raising her stick.

"And I'm number four!" Levy said enthusiastically, as she held out her hand. Lucy smiled, as she shook the blue haired girl's hand with vigor.

"You are my best friend, Lu-chan!" Levy declared, with a sparkling smile.

"You are my best friend too, Levy-chan!" Lucy said, with the same expression.

"How sweet!" Mirajane commented, clasping her hands.

"That must be true friendship!" Wendy said, with a dreamy expression.

"That's nice. A little boring, though" Cana mumbled, rubbing the back of her head.

"This should be expected from Wendy. She is too nice, after all. However, we must make sure that she doesn't become king again! Otherwise the game will be indeed, too boring!" Erza claimed, with a determined expression.

"You seem really fired up about this" Cana mumbled.

"Okay everyone, next round! Draw!" Mirajane said, as she held out the wooden cup again.

"I am the king! As it should be!" Erza declared triumphantly, raising the stick with the red marking.

"Not Erza!" Lucy groaned.

"Now, what should the king's command be?" Erza rubbed her chin in thought, as she scanned the other participants, causing everyone except Mirajane and Cana to shiver.

"I know! Number five must sit on number one's lap!" she said, with a commanding pose.

"What? This is embarrassing! Juvia can't do that!" Juvia yelled in distress.

"The king's orders are absolute!" Erza pointed her finger towards the blue haired girl, who started sweating.

"Come on Juvia, it's okay! I'll be nice!" Lisanna smilled, as she put the pillow away, and patted her knees.

"So, Lisanna was number one" Lucy said, as Juvia slowly got up.

"Juvia is so embarrassed!" she mumbled with a heavy blush, as she timidly sat on Lisanna's lap.

"That's better! Let's go, next round! Come on, king's mark. Oh yeah, I'm the next king!" Cana yelled, as she held out the winning stick.

"From Erza to Cana? This can't be good!" Lucy thought nervously.

"I've been waiting for this since the beginning of the game! Number seven must confess her true love!" Cana issued her command, causing everyone to gasp.

"How daring! As expected from Cana" Levy mumbled.

"I suppose, it can't be helped. The king's orders are absolute!" Erza whispered, as she got up, her expression hidden from her long hair.

"Erza" Lucy mumbled, with some worry.

"Erza-san" Wendy whispered, worried as well.

"You can do it, Erza!" Mirajane encouraged her.

"My true love…" Erza said slowly, clenching her fists, as everyone held their breaths.

"My true love, is cake! I TOTALLY LOVE CAKE!" Erza announced, with a loud voice, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"I should have expected this" Lucy shook her head.

"Nice dodge, Erza! I underestimated you, but I'll get you next time!" Cana said, with a smirk, as Mirajane held out the cup once again.

"How nice! It looks like I'm the king this time! What to do now?" Mirajane wondered with a sweet smile, as she played with the stick.

"Oh, I know! Number three will have to purr like a kitty!" she decided.

"Eeh? That's harsh, Mira-nee!" Lisanna complained, as she looked behind Juvia, who was still sitting on her lap.

"So, it's you Lisanna! In that case, you need to use your Cat Soul Take Over for added image" Mirajane said simply.

"What?!" Lisanna suddenly got up, causing Juvia to fall on the floor.

"Ow! Juvia fell!" she groaned.

"Sorry about that, Juvia" Lisanna apologized, as she helped her get up, before turning towards Mirajane again.

"You can't change your previous order, Mira-nee!" she said, pointing her finger towards her.

"I'm not changing the order! I'm simply, improving it. And the king's orders are absolute!" Mirajane explained, with a singing voice.

"This is getting good!" Cana said, smirking.

"Mirajane is hard, even against her own sister!" Levy mumbled, impressed.

"Certainly. I guess she is even more dangerous than Erza, or Cana!" Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Fine then! I won't back down!" Lisanna said decisively, as she used her magic, partially taking a feline form. Her forearms were covered with striped patterns and feline like pads appeared on the surface of her palms, while sharp claws appearers on her fingertips. Small cat ears, whiskers and a long tale appeared as well, but the most notable difference was her outfit, which was now a two piece tiger skin bikini, as well as a collar with a small bell around her neck. Lisanna then fell on her knees, and started purring like a cat, moving her cat ears and tale.

"Oh, what a cute kitty!" Mirajane exclaimed, as everyone started laughing. Lisanna pouted for a moment, before she laughed as well.

"Let's continue to the next round then!" Erza said, as Mirajane held out the cup.

"That's what I'm talking about! King again!" Cana yelled excited.

"Cana again?" Lucy said with surprise.

"Okay, time to get serious! And I want no backing down! Here it goes. Number four must grope the breasts of number six!" Cana said, causing everyone to gasp.

"Damn it, Cana! You choose me again!" Erza said, clenching her fists, as she held out her number.

"Really? Hah, I told you I would get you, Erza! So, who is lucky number four?" Cana said with a wide smirk.

"Kyaah!" Wendy's voice suddenly came out, as she covered her face.

"I guess that answers your question" Mirajane said.

"Interesting! Come on Wendy, go for it!" Cana cheered on.

"I- I couldn't!" Wendy stammered, with a heavy blush.

"It's okay, Wendy! The orders must be obeyed. Come, I'm ready!" Erza said with a determined expression, as she stood up. Wendy got up as well, and walked slowly towards her, until she stood behind her back, with a deep shade of red on her face. She gulped hard, then shook her head, as if she had made her mind, and awkwardly grabbed Erza's breasts. Her small hands barely covered the ample breasts as she slowly rubbed them, as Erza let a small sigh escape her lips, before she could hold it. After a few moments, Wendy withdrew, letting out a heavy sigh, as she looked at her palms.

"So big and soft!" she mumbled, before looking down her own chest.

"Uwah! When am I going to get breasts like that?" she whined.

"Calm down, Wendy! You are still young! Soon you'll grow up, and then…" Levy tried to calm the younger girl, but her words stopped and her smile froze, once she looked down her own chest.

"Maybe, I shouldn't say anything more" she mumbled with a depressed expression.

"It's okay you two! You both have a more slender type! That's actually pretty cute!" Mirajane comforted the depressed girls.

"Mira-san!" both of them said with grateful expressions.

"You are too nice, Wendy! You should be more aggressive! Like this!" Cana said, as she suddenly grabbed Erza's breast in a much more aggressive way, and rubbed them roughly.

"Kyaah!" Erza yelped, in surprise.

"Did Erza just say Kyah?" Lucy mumbled.

"So it seems!" Juvia nodded.

"That was kinda cute!" Mirajane remarked.

"I'll get you for that, Cana!" Erza said under her breath, as Cana simply grinned behind her. The girls drew from the cup one more time, and Lucy was shocked at her pick.

"Lucy is the next king!" Lisanna said.

"I am? Okay, um, number two must give number five a piggy back ride across the room" Lucy said.

"Eh? Why Juvia again?" the blue haired girl whined.

"Come on, Juvia. I'll give you a ride across the room" Levy sighed, as she struggled to keep Juvia on her back.

"Juvia is embarrassed again!" she said.

"Can Levy really lift Juvia? I mean, she's so small" Cana wondered.

"How rude! Juvia is not fat!" Juvia yelled, exasperated.

"And I'm not small! I'm slender!" Levy said with the same expression. After she took her across the room, Mirajane held out the cup once more.

"I think we can do one more turn, before we call the night" she said. The girls agreed, and drew one more time.

"It seems I am the king this time! Let's see if I can make the right choice!" Erza said, as her eyes fell on Cana, who seemed slightly nervous.

"Number two must give number seven a kiss!" she said with a commanding voice, causing everyone to hold their breaths.

"Well, it seems I'm safe!" Cana sighed in relief, as she leaned back on the couch.

"I got number seven! Who's going to give me a kiss?" Mirajane said with a playful smirk, as everyone looked each other and checked their numbers. Slowly and with her head lowered, Lucy raised her hand. The white haired girl looked at her with surprise, and then a small smile formed on her lips.

"So it's you, Lucy" she said with a silent voice, as a pink shade graced her features. Lucy raised her head and looked at her for a moment, before she took a determined expression. Slowly, she crawled towards her, until they were mere inches apart.

"I got number two, Mira" she whispered.

"Go ahead then!" Mirajane encouraged her. The blond girl stared at her before she leaned closer, and gave a soft kiss on her cheek. She quickly got back to her place, as Mirajane put her hand on the spot that Lucy kissed her.

"I think that's enough for tonight" Erza said, breaking the silence that fell.

"I agree. I can barely keep my eyes open" Cana agreed, with a long yawn.

"Juvia is tired too! Juvia would like to go to bed now" the blue haired girl said, as everyone slowly got up.

"Goodnight everyone!" Mirajane said, as the other girls waved back, before one by one they got out of her room.

"I guess it's about time I get going too" Lucy said, as she moved towards the door.

"Lucy, wait!" Mirajane suddenly said, causing the blond girl to give her a wondering look.

"What is it, Mira? If it is about that kiss…" she started timidly, lowering her eyes.

"No, it's not about that" Mirajane shook her head.

"I was just thinking that it has gotten pretty late. All the other girls have rooms here, at Fairy Hills, but you live on your own. I wouldn't like you to get out at this time so, you spend the night here. What do you think?" she suggested.

"Spend the night, here? You mean, at your room, with you?" Lucy said slowly, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I, um… Are you sure about that? I mean, I don't even have my pajamas" she mumbled, with some uncertainty.

"Of course I'm sure, Sweetie! It's not like you haven't stayed in the same room with Erza before. Come on, it will be fun! And don't worry about your pajamas, I'm sure I have a pair that will fit you!" Mirajane said with excitement. Lucy looked towards her, and beamed gleefully.

"If you are sure, then fine! I'd really like to spend the night at your place!" she said. Mirajane smiled brightly.

"Come on then. Let me give you your nightwear" she said, as Lucy walked towards her with a joyful expression.

 **Author's note:** **There goes this chapter. I thought about having some humor, in addition to the romance in this chapter, so the idea for the King's Game came to my mind. The next chapter will focus a little more on the main pairing between Lucy and Mirajane, and I'm thinking about having another pairing as well. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be updated soon. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** **The new chapter is up! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **FAIRY MAIDENS**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Lucy shifted comfortably under the warm covers of the soft bed. She kept her eyes closed, wanting to spend some more time relaxing like this. The previous night slowly came back to her mind, and a small smile slowly formed on her still drowsy expression. After having a good time at the guild, Lucy was invited to Fairy Hills so they could have some more fun. Lucy expected things to be relatively calm, but realized that she should have learnt better by now, since the hostess of their after party proposed a very daring King's Game. The blond girl didn't want to admit it, but after a while she found the game quite fun and exciting. And her night only got better, when Mirajane suggested that she spent the night at her place, since it had already gotten pretty late. After the two girls got alone, they spent a lot of time casually chatting and laughing around, until they went to sleep. And here she was now, lying comfortably on the fluffy bed, and hearing someone's soft breath next to her. Lucy slowly opened her eyes, and her smile grew bigger at the sight in front of her. Mirajane was sleeping blissfully, with a tranquil smile on her sleeping expression. Her long, silky, snow white hair was draped over her shoulders and framed her pretty face. Her features were graced by a light shade of pink, which matched her pajamas. Lucy also wore a pair of pink pajamas, given to her by the sleeping girl, since she didn't expect a sleepover and hadn't brought any nightwear of her own, and couldn't help but enjoy the soft fabric of the nightwear, as well as the light fragrance that came from it.

"So, beautiful! Mirajane is simply magnificent!" Lucy caught herself thinking, as she watched the sleeping girl next to her. The blond girl had been having certain feelings for her friend for a while now, and last night those feelings only became more intense. Not only that, but Lucy had the impression that they have grown a little closer during last night. Mirajane didn't seem to mind about getting a kiss from Lucy during the last dare of the game, in fact she seemed a little disappointed that Lucy simply kissed her on her cheek. She also seemed pretty effusive when they were left alone. Of course, Lucy thought that this could only be wishful thinking from her part, and Mirajane was simply her usual, friendly self. Lucy let out a small sigh, and got deeper under the covers, until she heard Mirajane slightly shifting, and letting out a hum.

"Mm, good morning, Lucy!" she said, as she sat up and stretched her arms.

"Good morning, Mira!" Lucy said, with a small smile.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" the white haired girl asked, as Lucy sat up next to her.

"Yeah, it was great! Thanks for having me over!" Lucy responded, with a bright expression.

"Well, thanks for staying over! It was nice having some company for the night" Mirajane said, as she ran her hands over her long hair.

"Last night was fun, wasn't it?" she continued lightly.

"Yeah, it was. It was certainly exciting" Lucy said with slight blush, as Mirajane let out a small laugh.

"Okay then! I'm going to have a quick shower, and then we are going to have a nice breakfast! And afterwards, we'll walk together at the guild! How does this sound?" Mirajane said excitedly.

"Sounds lovely!" Lucy responded, as Mirajane flashed her another smile, before she got up and moved towards the bathroom, leaving the door half closed behind her. Lucy lied back on the bed casually, to loll for a little while longer. She heard water running, and it took her a few moments to realize that Mirajane was in the next room, naked, with hot water running over her gorgeous body. Lucy's face took a deep, crimson shade, as she dove under the covers, once again.

* * *

"I see. So, it looks like you guys had a good time, after we left" Erza said calmly, as she leaned back on her seat.

"You make it sound like we did something, naughty. All we did was simply talk" Lucy mumbled, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Talking can be fun too, right? And I never implied anything, naughty. It's just you who keeps having thoughts like this" Erza said coolly, but couldn't help slightly blushing herself.

"Gee, thanks! You are being so helpful!" Lucy mumbled, with a frown.

"That's what friends are for! So, what are you thinking about doing now?" Erza said lightly. Lucy remained silent for a while, before she responded.

"I really enjoyed last night. I mean, that time we spent together, and every time I am around her, I feel happy. And, I want to spend more time with her" she said slowly, as she looked towards the bar, where the white haired girl was cheerfully chatting.

"So, I was thinking about asking her to spend some more time with me. You know, just the two of us" she finished her thoughts.

"You mean, like a date?" Erza said, with some surprise.

"Yeah, something like that" Lucy nodded, slightly embarrassed at the thought.

"I see. Well, I think that's a great idea!" Erza remarked.

"You think?" Lucy said with a mix of surpise and enthusiasm. As Erza was about to respond, Natsu and Gray walked towards them, with Happy floating around them.

"Lucy, let's go on a job together!" Natsu said cheerfully.

"Aye! It will be fun!" Happy added with a spirited voice.

"Sorry guys, but I can't really come right now. There's something else that I, have in mind" Lucy said, with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, really? And what is that?" Natsu pouted.

"Well I, um, I was thinking about asking, Mirajane out" Lucy stamered, with an embarrased expression.

"Seriously? That's great, Lucy!" Natsu said, with a wide grin.

"It was about time! Go for it, Lucy!" Gray nodded, with an ecouraged smile.

"Thanks guys! I really, apreciate it" Lucy mumbled, with a grateful smile.

"Well, I guess it's the two of us, Happy! Let's go!" Natsu said, as the two of them moved towards the exit of the guild.

"What about you, Gray?" Erza asked.

"Well, I..." Gray started, but was interrupted by an enthusiastic voice.

"Gray-sama! Juvia has already chosen the job we are going! Come on!" the blue haired girl squeeled, as she grabbed Gray's arm.

"As you can see, I'm a little busy. I guess, I'll see you later" he mumbled, shaking his head, as Juvia kept clinging on his arm, with a dreamy smile.

"Have fun you two!" Erza said with an amused expression, as they slowly moved away.

"Okay then, I'll go tell her right now!" Lucy said enthusiastically, as she jumped up from her seat, but suddenly stopped, with a pouting expression.

"Will she be able to come, though? I mean, she usually seems so busy, with the bar and everything else" she said, thoughtfully.

"Don't worry about this, Lucy. I'm sure that even Mirajane gets some time off. In fact, I'm pretty sure that she is free this afternoon. So go on then, give it a shot" Erza encouraged her friend.

"Really? That's good to know. Okay, here it goes" Lucy said with lifted spirit, as she made her way towards the bar.

"Hey, Lucy. Want me to get you something?" Mirajane asked, as Lucy got closer.

"No, I'm okay. Um, do you have a minute, Mira-san? I'd like to ask you something" the blond girl said, with some nervousness.

"Sure, go ahead! What do you want to talk about?" Mirajane said, as she put down the cup she was wiping.

"Well, I was wondering, if you'd like to go for a walk with me, this afternoon. I mean, I heard about this really nice coffee place and, it would be fun if we went there together. What do you say?" Lucy said, trying to remain calm. Mirajane gave her a bright smile.

"Of course! I'd really like to go out with you! This is going to be so much fun!" she said with excitement, as she held Lucy's hands.

"R-Really? I'm glad you agree, Mira-san! Um…" Lucy stammered, blushing, as she stared at their holding hands.

"Oh! Sorry about that. Got a little excited there" Mirajane said with a hint of embarrassment, as she let Lucy's hands.

"No, it's not that!" Lucy said hastily, frustrated at her reaction. She quickly tried to catch her breath, before she continued.

"So, um, where should we meet? How about Magnolia Park? Let's meet at the front gate, okay?" she suggested.

"The park sounds good! I'll see you there, then, Lucy" Mirajane said with a small smile, before she slowly turned around. She gave Lucy a quick glance, still smiling, and then moved away.

"See you there, Mira" Lucy whispered, as she moved back to her table.

"So, what did she say? She said yes, didn't she?" Erza asked with some impatience, as Lucy stood next to her.

"I knew it!" she said with certainty, once Lucy nodded.

"I think I should have handled it a little better, but she accepted. I need to do better in the afternoon. Now, I should go back to my place, and get prepared. What are you going to do?" Lucy said.

"I'll find something to pass my day. Maybe pick up a mission" Erza said simply, looking towards the mission board.

"I see. Okay, I'll see around then" Lucy greeted her, while she moved away.

"See you, Lucy!" Erza waved at her, as Lucy walked towards the exit of the guild, and made her way towards her apartment.

Lucy spent most of the noon, continuously switching outfits, and trying to pick one. The weather had gotten even colder, and snowflakes had slowly begun to fall.

"It's snowing!" Lucy thought with a faint smile, as she looked out from the window. She decided to make herself a hot beverage and watch the falling snow for a while, and then go back to browsing through her wardrobe. Eventually, the blond girl made her mind and picked her outfit, and by early in the afternoon, she was already on her way to the park. She hurried to the meeting point, and noticed that Mirajane was already there.

"Hey, Mira! I'm not late, am I?" she said, with some uncertainty.

"Good evening, Lucy! No, you're right on time. It's just that I came a little earlier" Mirajane responded lightly.

"That's a relief. Shall we go, then?" Lucy smiled, as she offered her elbow.

"Of course! I can't wait!" Mirajane said with enthusiasm, wrapping her arm around Lucy's elbow, as the two girls made their way in the city.

* * *

Erza checked the mission sheet again, and moved towards the inn. The mission she had picked back in the guild came from a village near Magnolia. However, unlike the city, the village was located on the feet of a mountain, and Erza was already leaving traces on the thick snow, before she got inside the inn.

"Greetings, sir! I came here from the guild of Fairy Tail, in response to the mission you posted" Erza said, as she moved closer to the reception desk of the inn, where an elder man was seated.

"From Fairy Tail, you say? Wait, you are Erza Scarlet! How fortunate that someone like you would respond to our request! And you are not the only one, there's another who has arrived as well" the elder man said, with a small smile.

"Another one?" Erza said surprised.

"Erza?" she suddenly heard a familiar voice, as she turned around.

"Kagura? So, you are the other one" Erza said, looking towards the dark haired girl.

"I suppose you have taken up this mission as well. The innkeeper did mention that they have sent requests to other guilds too" Kagura said simply, as she folded her arms.

"Indeed we have. We are facing a daring situation and we needed quick response, so we appealed to both of your guilds. Any of you could have handled it, but now that both of you are here, there is a much better chance" the innkeeper said.

"Exactly, what is your situation? According your request, there is some sort of monster that is threatening your village" Erza said, as Kagura moved closer and stood near her.

"It is as the request says. There are animals leaving up the mountain, but none of them is really dangerous. But recently, a terrible monster has appeared, that hasn't appeared in a very long time. It's a snow troll, huge and terrible! So far, it has remained in the mountain, but if it happened to come down to the village..." the innkeeper's voice almost trembled.

"Say no more, dear sir! I will take care of this monster myself! It won't hurt anyone in this village!" Erza said strongly.

"I will take care of this monster! It is my responsibility for responding to this village request, and to my guild! Not to mention, that I was here first!" Kagura said pointedly, as she glared towards Erza, who stared back with the same look.

"Please, there is no reason for you to argue. Since you are both here, you can both take care of this threat together" the elder innkeeper raised his hands with some nervousness, at the tension between the two mages. Erza and Kagura stared each other for a moment, until they both looked away with stubborn expressions.

"I have no problem making this a joined mission. If it's okay with you" Erza said.

"I'm fine either way. As long as the mission is successful" Kagura nodded.

"It's good that you have come to an agreement. Now, I'll have someone show you the path that leads to the mountain. The snow troll should be near its cave, which shouldn't be too hard to spot since it is quite large. Now, I need you to pay special attention to my advice. The weather can be unpredictable here, especially this time of year. If a snowstorm breaks out, then try to return to the village, even if you haven't found the troll. If you are too far away, then look for shelter in one of the caves. But not in the monster's cave, troll caves should be avoided. That is all" the innkeeper said.

"Thanks for your tips, sir. Don't worry, we'll succeed and be back swiftly" Erza said with confidence, while Kagura agreed with a simple nod. The elder innkeeper expressed his gratitude, and arranged for a guide to show them to the path.

"You seemed pretty confident in that inn" Kagura commented, as the two of them walked on the path up the mountain.

"It's not a matter of confidence. We have taken an obligation towards that village, and we need to see it through. I'm sure that this is how you feel too" Erza said, in a matter of fact way.

"Indeed, I do" Kagura said with a serious tone, before her expression softened.

"Hey, listen. I want to offer an apology if I was a little, abrupt earlier. It's just that, I was surprised to see you there" she said slowly.

"It's okay, I understand. I want to apologize too, I wasn't that nice either" Erza responded, with a kind smile.

"Let's start this over then. It's good to see you again, Erza" Kagura smiled, as well.

"I'm glad to see you too, Kagura" Erza said, but suddenly a loud roar was heard. Both of the mages looked in front of them towards the woods, when the front trees were knocked on the ground, and the wild, snow troll appeared. It was huge, about ten feet tall, with long arms, broad shoulders, sharp fangs, and a thick, grey white skin.

"There it is. It saved us the trouble of finding it" Kagura commented.

"It certainly is big. Shall we go then?" Erza said with a smirk, summoning one of her swords.

"I'm right behind you" Kagura said, as she held her sheathed sword. The snow troll roared again, as it grabbed one of the knocked trees, and charged towards them, while the two mages took their positions. The wild beast raised the tree and brought it down with great force, bashing the ground as Erza and Kagura leaped backwards in different directions. The snow troll turned towards Erza, and gave another big swing, which Erza dodged and landed a strong kick. The snow troll simply stumbled a couple of steps backwards, and raised the tree again with an angry roar. Erza leapt forward, and slashed the tree in half with her sword, but the troll grabbed her by her leg while she was still in midair, and slammed her roughly on the ground.

"Ugh!" Erza groaned, as the snow troll raised his big fist, but was sent striding backwards from a hard kick by Kagura.

"Leave it to me!" she said decisively, as she charged forward and landed a strong blow with the hilt of the sword to the troll's midsection. The wild beast growled furiously, but took a swift slash from Kagura's sheathed sword.

"That should do it" Kagura said calmly, as the troll seemed like it would fall, but remained standing. Its black eyes shone and stomped on the ground furiously, sending a strong gust of icy wind towards Kagura.

"What?" she gasped in surprise, as she was knocked back on the ground. The snow troll grabbed another tree, and charged towards Kagura, but it was stopped by a blast of flames. Kagura looked back, and saw that Erza had already requiped to her Flame Empress Armor. The snow troll turned dizzily towards her, and charged furiously, but Erza leapt forward, landing a flurry of swift, flaming slashes. She stood with her blade ready, as the snow troll let out another roar, before it crashed on the ground, without moving.

"That's it" she said simply, requiping back to her regular armor, as Kagura walked next to her.

"It was tougher than I thought. I didn't know they could use magic" the dark haired girl said, with some surprise.

"Some of them do" Erza said, looking at the unmoving troll.

"I could have done it myself, you know. But, thanks for your help" Kagura said, folding her arms.

"You helped me too. I guess, we make a good team" Erza said with a smile, as she held out her hand. Kagura looked mildly surprised, but shook Erza's hand.

"I guess we do" she agreed, with a cool expression. A chilling wind suddenly blew, and the two girls looked upwards.

"The weather is getting colder. We should hurry back to the village" Erza said. Kagura nodded in agreement, as the two of them took the path that led back to the village.

* * *

Snow had started to fall, by the time that Lucy and Mirajane got inside the café. They instantly felt more comfortable in the warm of the shop, and decided to pick a table near the window.

"This is a really nice place! I'm glad you picked this one" Mirajane commented, looking around.

"You mean, you have been here before?" Lucy asked with some surprise.

"A couple of times" Mirajane responded lightly.

"I see" Lucy mumbled with a hint of disappointment, that didn't go unnoticed by the white haired girl.

"I wanted to come again, though. Especially, with some good company" she said softly, as she put her hand of top of Lucy's, who looked up.

"Thanks, Mira. This place makes the best hot chocolate, and I really liked the whole atmosphere last time I came here, so I thought you would like it too. I should have expected that you'd already known about it" Lucy said, with a lighter tone.

"I know what you mean. There is something cozy about this place, especially with the snow falling. Not to mention, pretty romantic too" Mirajane said, as she looked at the snow from the window.

"Romantic?" Lucy thought with a flushed face. Thankfully, Mirajane didn't seem to notice it, since she was still watching at the snow, so Lucy quickly pulled herself together.

"So, what will you order?" she asked casually, as she picked up the menu in front of her.

"Let me see. I think I'm gonna have the vanilla flavored, hot chocolate" Mirajane said, scanning at her own catalogue.

"Good choice!" Lucy approved.

"What about you?" Mirajane lifted her head, with a curious expression.

"It's a little hard to pick. There is so much good stuff in here" the blond girl said, furrowing her eyebrows in thought.

"I know! I'll have the hot chocolate with the wiped cream and the milk chocolate truffle on top!" she said, as put down the menu enthusiastically, and noticed Mirajane's amused expression.

"As expected from you, Lucy! You really like sweet stuff" she mused, as Lucy rubbed the back of her head with a goofy smile. After their order arrived, the two girls enjoyed their hot beverages, in comfortable silence for a while.

"So, Mira, I was wondering how did the whole bartending thing started. I mean, I don't think I have ever heard of that story" Lucy wondered. Mirajane put down her glass, and let out a small laugh.

"Oh, that's an old story. It's not that interesting, you would get bored" she waved her hand.

"Come on, do tell me! You know I love to hear old stories about the guild!" Lucy said with picked interest, as she leaned on her hands.

"All right then" the white haired girl said, smiling at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Well, you can guess that I wasn't always the bartender. We had other ones before. Even Laxus was the bartender at some point" she started her narration. Lucy nearly choked on her chocolate.

"What?! Laxus was your bartender?" she gasped in shock, as the muscular blond came to her mind. When she had first met him, Laxus was completely selfish, arrogant, and talked down on everybody. Something that changed after the events of the Harvest Festival when he went back to his normal self, and became much calmer, just like when he was younger. Still, Lucy had some trouble picturing him behind the counter.

"Why not? He certainly fit the image, don't you think? He was tall, one of the most well-known members of the guild, and he looked pretty good in his barman outfit. Of course, he wasn't that enthusiastic with the idea, and Gildarts kept teasing him about it. Then Laxus would take his frustration on Natsu and Gray, and constantly give them milk because he said that they were too small, and they needed to grow. You can only imagine how they reacted" Mirajane said, as both of them laughed.

"Sometimes I forget how Laxus used to be. Don't get me wrong, I know that he is a good guy now. But I still find him a little bit, scary, sometimes. I mean, he is so big" Lucy said, with some nervousness.

"Elfman is bigger" Mirajane pointed out.

"Yes, but Elfman has a completely different attitude!" Lucy explained, in a matter of fact way.

"Good point. Well, you'll get used to him. Anyway, I did have some interest in the whole bartending thing, but I preferred to take missions and bicker with Erza. It wasn't until after the incident with Lisanna, that I decided to take this post and fully devote myself to taking care of everyone in the guild" Mirajane finished her narration, with a bittersweet smile.

"Mira-san, I'm sorry! I didn't want to remind you of this! I, shouldn't have asked you to tell me this story. I'm so sorry!" Lucy said, deeply regretful.

"It's okay, Lucy! Don't forget, Lisanna is back with us! It has been so long, yet it still feels like it was some sort of miracle, that she came back. And you, Lucy, you made that possible! I cannot thank you enough, Lucy! I will always be grateful for that!" Mirajane said intensely, as she stared Lucy deeply into her eyes.

"Well, it wasn't only me you know. But, I am glad to have been a part of it. For helping out everyone in Edolas, and for bringing Lisanna back to the guild, and seeing everyone's smile. Especially your smile, Mira-san! I'm glad that I was able to help!" Lucy said with a warm smile. Mirajane smiled back, and looked down. Lucy blinked a couple of moments and followed her eyes, only to notice that she had been holding Mirajane's hand without her noticing it.

"Um… So, has anyone else taken up the post? I mean, I know that Cana has done it a couple of times" Lucy said a little awkwardly, as she hastily took a sip from her beverage, instantly regretting it as it was still pretty hot.

"Erza gave it a shot once. I think you were already around when that happened" Mirajane responded lightly.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget?" Lucy mumbled with a dry voice. She remained silent for a while, thinking that maybe she should try something a little more, intimate. This had been mostly like a friendly walk so far, rather than an actual date after all. Although, Lucy had the feeling that there was a certain, tension between them, not just from her part.

"Say, Mira, there was something that I've been thinking, lately" she started, with a slow voice.

"What is it, Lucy?" Mirajane asked casually.

"Do you think, it's possible for two friends to be, something more? I mean, I got a book from Levy-chan the other day, and it was about two good friends, who slowly fell for each other. You think that could happen?" she said, looking towards Mirajane, who tapped her finger on her chin in thought.

"Hmm, two friends becoming something more? Yes, I think that could happen! In fact, this could be something wonderful, since it's already someone you know and you care about" she said with a warm expression.

"Something wonderful!" Lucy thought with a blush, unable to draw her eyes from Mirajane's smile.

"You and Levy are pretty close, aren't you?" Mirajane said, with knowing smile.

"Eh? Levy-chan and I? No, it's not what you think! I mean, Levy-chan is one of my best friends, and she is totally cute. But, I don't like her, like that" Lucy said, with some nervousness.

"I see. So, she's not the one you like. Something tells me that there is someone, right?" Mirajane said lightly. Lucy remained silent for a moment, thinking if she should take this chance. Her heart was already beating like crazy, and she felt like she needed to cool off.

"Well, maybe there is. I will tell you about it, just not now" she responded timidly.

"Of course, take your time" the white haired girl said lightly, taking a sip from her hot chocolate.

"The snow is really pretty, isn't it?" she commented, looking out of the window.

"Yes, really pretty!" Lucy said, staring at Mirajane for a moment, before she turned towards the window as well. She wondered, if she knew more than she was letting out, but decided to simply enjoy the moment for now.

* * *

"We have nearly reached Magnolia. What are you going to do now?" Erza said, as she and Kagura stopped on the outskirts of the city.

"I need to go back to the guild, to report the results of the mission" Kagura responded.

"I see. I suppose, this is where we part ways. For now, at least" Erza said lightly, as she held out her hand, and Kagura shook it.

"So it seems. This has been, fun. You know, I have been wondering how it would be like to go on a mission with you. I'm glad that I got this opportunity, even if it purely coincidental" the dark haired girl said.

"The feeling is mutual. Why don't you visit the guild, one of these days? I can show you around the city, and there is also a festival that will take place in Magnolia these days. It will be fun!" Erza suggested.

"This sounds, interesting! I think I will accept your invitation. I'll see you one of these days then, Erza" Kagura said with a cool smile, before she turned around.

"It's settled then. I can't wait" Erza said, as Kagura nodded at her, and walked away. Erza watched her for a while, before she made her way towards the guild, feeling unexpectedly light, and cheerful.

* * *

After they enjoyed their beverages, Lucy and Mirajane decided to take a small walk in the park. The snow had nearly stopped, but there was still a light, white powder on the grass, as the two girls stopped by the trees.

"I got something for you, Mira" Lucy said, as she searched one of the inside pockets of her jacket.

"Something, for me?" Mirajane tilted her head in surprise.

"Here it is!" Lucy smiled, and Mirajane let out a small gasp. Lucy was holding a neatly folded, crimson colored, silk scarf, with golden embroidery.

"Lucy, this is, wonderful! When did you…" Mirajane was at a loss of words, and Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

"It's not like you to lose your words, Mira-san! I noticed this scarf at a store, on the way to our meeting point, and I thought that it would look great on you! Here, let me put it around you" the blond girl said, as she gently wrapped the scarf around the older girl.

"There, I was right! It looks great on you! Then again, everything looks great on you, Mira-san!" Lucy said without thinking.

"Lucy, you didn't have to. Thank you! I guess, now I owe you a gift too!" Mirajane said softly, with a slight blush. Lucy simply stared at her, her chocolate brown orbs meeting light blue, and felt her face heat up. Mirajane looked absolutely stunning at that moment. Her long, silky white hair were draped over her blue jacket, matching the snow around them, her blue eyes were almost glowing, her clear features were graced by a pink shade, and a sweet, warm smile was formed on her pink lips. Lucy was mesmerized, and found her body moving on its own. She wasn't sure if that was the right time, she only knew that her feelings were too intense to hold them back, her heart had taken over her mind.

"Lucy?" Mirajane said silently, questionably, but didn't pull back, as Lucy held the two ends of the scarf gently, and leaned closer slowly.

"You are so wonderful, Mira-san! So absolutely, amazing!" Lucy whispered, mere inches away from her, until she closed the distance. She felt something sweet, soft and warm covering her lips, and realized that it was Mirajane's own lips. Lucy was kissing her! Mirajane's eyes were wide in surprise, Lucy was probably even more surprised, but she moved without thinking, letting her feelings guide her. She kissed her heatedly, passionately, and Mirajane let out a small hum, feeling her surprise slip away, allowing herself to relax. It took Lucy a few moments to realize that Mirajane had slowly, hesitantly put her hands around her waist, and started kissing her back. She let out another hum and Lucy felt more encouraged, pushing Mirajane against a nearby tree, and kissing her even more intensely. After a few moments of intense making out, the two girls slowly moved apart, trying to catch their breaths with flushed faces.

"So, I am the one that you like! Is this how you intended, to let me know?" Mirajane said with a light smile, as Lucy let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Not really! I was planning on telling you, but I kinda lost myself for a moment. I like you, Mirajane! I think, I have actually fallen for you!" Lucy said, with a sincere smile.

"Lucy! I think, I may have noticed something. I mean, I knew you liked someone, and at some point I thought it might even be me, but I didn't expect it to be, that strong. I suppose, I should have expected it, since it's you. You are such a lovely, sweet girl, Lucy! And I think, I feel the same way! It's still a little surprising but, I know that I like you, Lucy!" Mirajane said slowly, as she slowly caressed the blond girl's cheek. Lucy could only look at her, with a blissful expression.

"So, what do we do now?" she said, with some uncertainty.

"Let's go back to the guild, for now. We can meet up later at your place or mine, and spend some time together. Besides, it's getting rather cold" Mirajane suggested, with a light giggle.

"Yeah, you are right! It is getting a little cold. Let's go then, together!" Lucy nodded in agreement. The two girls then made their way towards the guild, holding hands together.

 **Author's note:** **Since there were some hints about Mirajane's feelings in the previous chapter, and Lucy's were already pretty clear,** **I thought about moving a little further with the romance, and have some sort of date. I have also thought about having another pairing with Erza and Kagura, since I like the dynamic between them, and I think that they would look cute together. This will probably be more like a rivarly sort of romance, since Erza and Kagura would probably get a little competitive with each other. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews and thoughts on the story would be greatly appreciated! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** **New update, everyone! Once again, I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **FAIRY MAIDENS**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Lucy put the book she had been reading on the coffee table in front of her, and leaned back on her comfortable couch, a small, warm blanket over her shoulders, and a hot beverage in her hand. Her mind wandered to the previous day, and the time she spend with Mirajane. A small smile graced her features, remembering how Mirajane not only accepted her feelings, but actually felt the same way. She was also pretty cheerful since she would get to go with Mirajane at the park of the city in the afternoon, where a snow festival would take place. Lucy finished the rest of her beverage and put the cup on the table, got up and moved towards her wardrobe. She was supposed to get together with Mirajane at the guild and they would go to the festival together, but would meet up with someone else on the way to the guild. She picked a pink sweater, and a pair of black pants, she took her purple jacket, put on her colorful gloves and black boots, and got out of her apartment. The blond girl looked up and down the road, the smiled when she saw a familiar face coming towards her.

"Good evening, Lucy!" Erza greeted as she got closer.

"Hey, Erza, you are right on time! Shall we go?" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Of course! And something tells me that you may want to talk about a couple of things" Erza said, with a knowing look.

"Maybe. I'll tell you on the way" Lucy responded simply, as they got on their way to the guild.

"I see. So, you actually confessed to Mirajane? No wonder both of you looked so cheerful, when you got back to the guild. I'm really happy for both of you, Lucy!" Erza said with a warm smile.

"Thanks, Erza! I knew you'd be glad for us" Lucy said, with a grateful expression.

"Are you going to tell the others?" Erza asked.

"We will, eventually. We would like a little privacy for the moment, though" Lucy responded, with a thoughtful expression.

"I understand what you mean" Erza nodded in agreement.

"Although, I'm pretty sure that Mirajane would have told Lisanna about it. And Cana winked at me and patted my head, before I left the guild last night" Lucy commented.

"Cana and Mirajane do go way back together. It's not really strange for her to tell her" Erza said.

"I guess so. By the way, I noticed that someone else was in a pretty good mood too! Right, Erza?" Lucy turned towards her friend.

"I was?" Erza said with a hint of surprise.

"You didn't notice? You were in such a good mood, that you only mildly scolded Natsu and Gray when they started bickering again. Even they were surprised. Did something happen, at that mission you took?" Lucy asked, with a curious expression.

"I wouldn't say so. I mean, it was a simple mission. I just went to the village, I met Kagura, and we teamed up. Nothing special about it" Erza said vaguely.

"You met with Kagura? And you teamed up? That explains it" Lucy nodded with a smirk, as if she finally figured out everything.

"Explains what? What do you mean?" Erza blinked in confusion. Lucy simply looked at the red head with a knowing smile.

"Kagura has been pretty affectionate with you even since that party at the palace after the Games, hasn't she? Not that it is easy to tell, with that serious attitude of hers, but after a couple of drinks she was more expressive" she remarked.

"You think?" Erza said bewildered.

"Of course! And you like her too, right? I mean, after you finally understood each other. Not to mention, that she's a total looker!" Lucy continued, with more certainty.

"Well, she's pretty good looking" Erza mumbled timidly, as Lucy's smile grew wider.

"It's okay, Erza. Maybe I'm rushing into conclusions. You should be able to tell your feelings better, if you think more clearly. I just think, it is something to consider" she said with a soft voice.

"Thank you, Lucy. You may have a point. Perhaps things may become more clear, when I meet her later" Erza said thoughtfully. Lucy simply nodded, as the two of them reached the guild and got inside the building.

* * *

"Here we are! What do you think?" Mirajane said, as they stood in front of the gate of the snow festival.

"It looks great!" Lucy said with a bright expression, causing Mirajane let out a small laugh.

"I was thinking we should start from the snow sculpture section, and then maybe we could go for some ice skating" the white haired girl suggested, as the two girls walked casually inside the festival area.

"Sounds good! We could also grab a couple of snow cones, on the way to there" Lucy added, as Mirajane nodded in agreement. After taking their frozen treaties, the two girls made their way towards an open area, where various snow sculptures were displayed on small, white stands, with light piles of snow around them, but there also some larger ones that stood quite a few feet above the guests.

"They look so pretty!" Lucy commented with wide eyes.

"Indeed they do. It's remarkable what they can do with some snow and a lot of good mood" Mirajane said lightly.

"What a cute bunny!" Lucy clasped her hands, as they passed by a large sized bunny, standing on its back legs.

"I remember when Lisanna and I found a small bunny, and raised it at the guild" Mirajane reminisced with a smile. Lucy made a mental picture of a young Mirajane holding a bunny, and giggled at the image.

"What?" Mirajane asked curiously, noticing her attitude.

"It's nothing!" Lucy waved her hand, and Mirajane decided to shrug it off. The next exhibit that drew their attention was a penguin.

"I always thought that these birds looked funny" Mirajane commented, as Lucy nodded in agreement, before they continued their stroll. There were several snowy creations, some of them were animals and magical beings, while others were buildings and castles. The Fairy Tail mages were pretty impressed by a large bear, a wolf that howled on a rock, a proud steed that seemed as if it was ready to gallop freely, and a ferocious dragon that stood taller than most of the other sculptures. As they approached the center of the area, they discovered, with some surprise one of the most well-made exhibits. A snow made replica of the guild of Fairy Tail, smaller in size but with great accuracy, and the sign of the guild made with glistering, clear ice. The two girls simply watched it with affectionate smiles, as they held hands, before they turned towards each other, still smiling.

"Shall we go ice-skating then?" Mirajane suggested, as they continued their walk.

"Sure! I'm not very good at skating, though. I'll probably end up falling on my face, rather than actually skate" Lucy rubbed the back of her head with some embarrassment.

"Don't worry about this, Lucy. I'm not gonna let you fall. Just hold my hand" Mirajane said softly, as she squeezed Lucy's hand tenderly.

"Thank you, Mira" Lucy mumbled with a flushed face, as they moved towards the ice rink.

* * *

Erza stood patiently near one of the bridges that crossed over the river, which flowed through most of the city. Her mind was deep in thought, as she pondered over what Lucy had mentioned. It was true that Kagura and she were on much better terms than when they first met at the Games. Erza had felt something vaguely familiar about her, but she couldn't have guessed that they once were from the same village. That bit of information still surprised her, but the dark haired girl had picked Erza's interest, even before that. She had this air of coolness about her, she was strong, a skilled swordswoman, and as Lucy has noted, she was quite a looker, despite her constant scowling. Erza was really glad that things eventually worked out between them, and she admitted that they had a fun time together at the party after the Games, especially since Kagura was considerably more relaxed. Erza couldn't help but smile, remembering how Kagura had lounged herself against her, calling her Nee-san. It was vague, but Erza still remembered how warm her body was, as she held her in her arms.

"Good evening, Erza!" the red haired girl nearly jumped in the air, as once again she heard a familiar voice near her.

"Oh, hey Kagura!" she said with a heavy breath, turning towards the dark haired girl, who looked at her with mild surprise.

"Did I startle you? I do apologize, but you seemed a little, absent-minded" she said, taking a small bow.

"Yeah, you are right. I was mewling over, some things" Erza said vaguely, with a hint of embarrassment, before she quickly regained her composure.

"I must apologize for not noticing you, sooner. But you are here now, so we might as well get started on your tour" she announced, putting her hands on her waist.

"I have actually visited the city before, but there are certain places that I would like to see. It seems to be getting late, though" Kagura pointed out as the sun was slowly setting, giving an orange shade to the sky.

"You may be right. Still, we do have some time so I can show you a couple of spots that Magnolia is known for. And then, we could go somewhere to have some fun, or you could come by the guild" Erza suggested.

"This sounds good! Okay then, lead the way" Kagura said with a cool expression, as Erza smiled in response. The two girls made their way through the city, with Erza showing some of the city's most notable spots and Kagura watching with outmost attention. Erza was amused by the fact that, even though they were supposed to take a casual walk, Kagura remained serious and paid attention to everything she said. Nevertheless, they had a nice time together, until the sun had nearly set.

"What do you want to do now? Do you have to return to your guild, or you can remain for a little longer?" Erza asked, with some uncertainty.

"Actually, I don't need to return to Mermaid Heel until tomorrow. I have notified them about my visit here, and I have already rent a room for the night, so there's no reason to rush" Kagura responded simply.

"Really? That was quite thoughtful of you. I should have expected as much. In this case, would you like to come by the guild?" Erza said with a cheerful smile.

"I admit, I'd like to visit Fairy Tail, and see how you guys have fun. Although, I might have an idea. But, I'd prefer if we went somewhere together, Erza. I would like to spend some time with you, if you don't mind" Kagura said, with a pretty calm voice.

"I, certainly wouldn't mind! We could go at a café, Magnolia has some pretty good ones" Erza said, slightly taken aback by Kagura's suggestion.

"So, I've heard. But, I've also heard that Magnolia has some good dance clubs. How about we visit one of those?" Kagura said simply. If Erza was surprised before, now she was completely shocked.

"This is a little, unexpected! You didn't strike me as the type who likes to hang out at dance clubs" she said, with raised eyebrows.

"I don't usually reside in these kinds of places, but I thought I could do something different, since I am here with you. Unless, you don't think you can keep up with me on the dance floor!" Kagura said, with a light smirk.

"A trivial challenge! All right then, have it your way. Follow me, I know just the place" Erza said with confidence, as she regained her composure.

"Lead the way!" the dark haired girl said calmly, as they made their way through the city. It wasn't long before the two of them stopped in front of a building with bright letters.

"Here we are. What do you think?" Erza announced, turning towards the girl next to her.

"It looks nice. What are we waiting for, let's go already" Kagura said with some impatience, which was another thing that Erza found unusual about her. The dance club was pretty dark inside, the only source of light being a few small, glowing lacrima, as well as a larger one that hung from the ceiling, above the dance floor.

"Let's start our little contest then! First round, who has the best outfit" Kagura said, as she took off her long coat, revealing her outfit. She was dressed in a tight, long sleeved, crimson top, which high-lighted her curvaceous body, blue jean shorts with black tights, and high heeled, short boots, while her long hair were still tied with her usual white ribbon.

"Cute outfit!" Erza commented, feeling more impressed than she let out.

"Thanks! Your turn now" Kagura said, folding her arms.

"I see that you are in a competitive mood. Very well, then!" Erza said calmly, surrounding herself in a brief flash of light. Her usual white shirt and blue skirt were replaced by a black top, which left her toned midriff bare, a short, red, plaid skirt, and black heels. Her fiery red hair where tied in a long ponytail, and her lean legs were covered by long, black pantyhose.

"How do I look?" Erza said, as she struck a pose.

"You look, really good, Erza!" Kagura momentarily stammered avoiding Erza's look, who noticed with surprise again, that she was slightly blushing.

"I suppose, we could call this round a draw" she continued, her voice regaining her usual calmness, as she looked up again.

"I agree. So, what is the next round then?" Erza asked, feeling both amused and intrigued with this small contest.

"Drinking, of course! Let's get to the bar" Kagura responded naturally, causing Erza to look at her with a stunned expression once again.

"As you wish" she said simply, having the feeling that this wouldn't be her last surprise for the night, as they took their seats by the bar and made their orders.

"I'm going to win this one, Erza!" Kagura said with confidence.

"Don't count on it, Kagura! I may not be like Cana, but don't underestimate a Fairy Tail mage's ability to drink!" Erza responded, as they both held their glasses. A few drinks latter, both of them were staring each other with flushed faces, although Erza seemed to be holding her liquor fairly better.

"Ready for another round?" she said, reaching for the bottle in front of her.

"Ugh, I hate to say it, but I give up! You win this one" Kagura groaned, as she nearly fell head first on the counter. Erza couldn't help but let out an amused laugh at Kagura's expression.

"I told you, you shouldn't doubt a Fairy Tail mages ability to drink. Although you held out longer than I expected" she said casually. The dark haired girl slowly lifted her head and sat back. Her face was still flushed, but her eyes were clear, and her voice came out only slightly shaky.

"I didn't want to push myself too much. We still have the deciding round" Kagura said, and slowly got up from her seat.

"Which is?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Dancing! Come on!" Kagura announced decisively, as she grabbed Erza's wrist, and practically dragged her to the dance floor. The two girls moved among the people who were already shaking to the music, until Kagura stopped and turned towards Erza. The light was dim, but Erza could still see Kagura's expression, who seemed pretty determined for some reason. So far, she had been calling the shots in this small, made up contest, and Erza wondered if she actually had something in mind, or this was just her idea of having a good time.

"Now what? Are we going to have some sort of dance battle?" she asked curiously.

"Something like that. Let's just say that the one with the most rhythm, the one who sweeps the other off her feet, wins this round" Kagura said with an uncharacteristic mischievous smile.

"I'm not sure I understand" Erza said slowly, but before she could say anything else, Kagura put her hands on her waist and pulled her close.

"Let me show you, then" she said with a low voice, as she started moving her hips around, swinging Erza to her rhythm. Erza let out a sharp breath at the sudden touch, but moved along with Kagura's movements, feeling herself relaxing, as she put her hands on the other girl's shoulders. The music was playing in a fast bit, and the two girls quickly picked up the pace. Erza considered herself a fairly good dancer, but the dark haired girl seemed pretty skilled as well. Erza also started to realize what Kagura meant, as she took complete lead of their dance, dictating her every move. Her movements were harmonious and fluid, and her usually serious expression was replaced by a much more relaxed, and almost flirty one. Erza knew that there was no way Kagura would act like that on her own, and wondered if she purposely challenged her to a drinking contest so she could loosen up, like she did at the party after the Games. However, the red haired mage soon found it difficult to focus. She was feeling sort of light headed herself, and the whole atmosphere of the club, the dim light, the music, the heat, was making her mind even fuzzier. But more than everything else, it was the girl who was holding her, and dancing with her. Their bodies were pressed together, and Kagura's movements seemed to be getting bolder, and more sensual.

"Is this, what she had in mind?" Erza wondered briefly, before she was suddenly spun around and pulled backwards, as Kagura wrapped her hands around her waist, holding her even closer.

"You seem a little tense. You should loosen up a little, Erza-neesan!" she whispered near her ear, causing her to slightly tremble.

"Kagura, what are you doing?" Erza mumbled, with a flushed face.

"Don't you like it?" Kagura whispered. Her one hand started trailing light circles on her exposed, toned stomach, while the other one moved slowly upwards, and lightly rubbed her ample bosom. Erza let out another sharp breath as Kagura fondled her, while their bodies still moved together.

"You look so beautiful, Erza-neesan!" Kagura almost purred, her hot breath tingling her ear, causing Erza to let out a small hum. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, as Kagura's hands roamed freely over it, and Erza was completely stunned. Kagura was completely seducing her, but what was even more surprising was that Erza was not only letting her have her way, but some part of her was actually enjoying it. Kagura's hands moved slowly up and down her body, from her sides to the front, and then down again towards her hips.

"How does it feel?" Kagura asked, as her head had rested on Erza's nap of her her neck.

"It feels, it feels good!" Erza almost struggled to say, her head getting more light headed with every passing moment, and every move Kagura made.

"I'm glad to hear that" Kagura mumbled, ad Erza could almost sense her smile.

"But, Kagura, why?" she said slowly, not sure why she asked, what she wanted to hear, or if she already knew.

"Because I like you, Erza-neesan! So, very much!" Kagura whispered with a husky voice.

"You- you do?" Erza said with some surprise, although it was mostly at the way that Kagura responded.

"You didn't notice? I suppose you are right to be surprised. After all, I haven't been exactly friendly, so far. To be honest, I wasn't sure myself how I felt. During the tournament, I was so confused. I was torn between hate, rage, my obsession with revenge, my sense of duty towards my guild. But I also admired you, I respected you as an honorable opponent and as a mage of Fairy Tail, and there was something else, another feeling that I couldn't exactly recognize, I wasn't sure what it was" Kagura had now stopped dancing, but her arms were still around Erza's waist, holding her close to her.

"Kagura" Erza whispered.

"During our fight on the fifth day of the Games, I completely lost control. Hearing everything that you said, and that Minerva's interference, it pushed me over the edge, and my rage completely took over" Erza felt Kagura's fist clench at the hem of her top. The music was still playing, but Erza could hear her voice clearly.

"It's okay, Kagura. I understand. It's not like I made things easier for you. If anything, I only confused you more, and I was the one who pushed you over the edge" she said with a regretful voice, as she put her hands over Kagura's, in an attempt to sooth her.

"But all this is over. There are no more misunderstandings, things are now clear between us. And then I started realizing what that other feeling was" the dark haired girl said with a steadier voice.

"I wanted to talk you at the party after the Games, but there was too much commotion. I wanted to meet you again, so when we ran into each other at that mission, and you invited me over at the city, I thought I've finally gotten my chance. I wasn't sure how to talk you though, or where to begin, so I tried to turn it into a situation that I would be more comfortable with. So, I came up with that little contest, and I tried some, liquid courage along the way" Kagura admitted, with a hint of embarrassment.

"I though as much. But I can't really say that I was surprised, that you came up with this contest. You tend to be pretty competitive, after all" Erza responded, with a light chuckle.

"Perhaps I should have been a bit more honest. But it doesn't matter now. I was able to talk to you, so the plan was successful. And, I also managed to get you in the position that I wanted" Kagura's voice turned into a purr, as her hands began to move again.

"Really? Don't think that I'm going to let you have your way again. This is still a contest" Erza said with a small smile, but suddenly let out a gasp, as Kagura held her tighter.

"You are right. This is still a contest. One that I definitely plan to win! And I do have the advantage" Kagura said slowly. Her hand began to wander again over Erza's toned stomach, while the other one moved up and cupped her chin, raising her head only slightly.

"I'm not going to let this amazing body of yours get away, Erza-neesan!" she whispered teasingly, causing Erza's breath to quicken.

"You'll have to do better that that… Hah!" Erza tried to say, but let out another gasp, as she felt a pair of warm lips land on the nap of her neck.

"Not there!" she almost whimpered, as Kagura trailed light kiss over the side of her soft neck, all the way to her cheek and then down again, while her other hand ran slowly over Erza's body, and cupped one of her breasts, causing the red haired girl to let out a small moan.

"I think I'm doing quite well, don't you think?" Kagura whispered seductively, as she continued her assault on Erza's neck, while both of her hands kneaded and fondled the trapped girl's breast, feeling her hardened nubs under her top. Erza could only moan in response, as she threw her head back involuntarily, while trying to keep her voice down. She felt one of the straps of her top being lowered, and Kagura planting light kisses on her exposed shoulder, while still massaging her bosom. Her knees were becoming weak, and a tingling spread through her entire body.

"Aah! Kagura, I can't… Fine, you- you win this round" Erza said weakly, with half closed eyes. In response, Kagura stopped her ministrations, but still held her close, wrapping her arms around her. Erza leaned on the dark haired girl, trying to catch her breath. Her entire body still felt like it was on fire, and her face had a deep shade of crimson, that almost rivaled her hair.

"I told you I would. Although, I may have gotten a little carried away" she said silently, as she slowly turned Erza around so they could see each other.

"Yeah, just a little bit" Erza panted, as she opened her eyes. Kagura was watching her with a mischievous, and yet affectionate expression.

"I really like you, Erza" she whispered, still holding her.

"You already told me! But, I do like the sound of it" Erza said lightly, wrapping her arms around the other girl's neck.

"I'm glad to hear that! Although, I'm still not quite sure about your feelings" Kagura mumbled with some uncertainty. In response, Erza leaned closer and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Can't you tell?" she whispered with a warm smile. Kagura blinked in surprise for a moment, but her face was quickly brightened by a gleeful expression. She instantly covered Erza's soft lips with her own, giving her a long, heated kiss, and causing her to let out another hum. After a few, long moments, the two girls slowly parted, and stared each other with joyful smiles.

"You are amazing, Erza!" Kagura said, while she caressed her cheek, unable to take her eyes off the red haired beauty.

"So are you, Kagura" Erza said affectionately, as she leaned her forehead on Kagura's. The two girls held each other tenderly, as they continued enjoying their dance.

 **Author's note: I think I focussed a little more on the pairing with Erza and Kagura in this chapter, since Lucy and Mirajane had already got together in the previous one. I've had a couple of ideas about how to move with this pairing, and since Kagura does have this serious attitude, and she would probably not be able to confess her feelings easily, I think it would be fitting for her to make some sort of contest, so she would feel a little more comfortable, and see it like some sort of challenge. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter may have some more, steamy parts, I'm still thinking about it. Until next time, then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** **New chapter! This chapter contains suggestive and lemony content. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **FAIRY MAIDENS**

 **CHAPTER 4**

The sun slowly came behind the white clouds, sending its warm sunrays over the city of Magnolia. It had been almost two weeks since Lucy and Mirajane's date at the festival, and the weather had gradually started to get warmer. The guild of Fairy Tail was as lively as usual, as most of the mages had decided to spend their morning chatting casually, and enjoying their drinks. Lucy, along with Cana and Erza, were seated at the bar, and had a pretty lively conversation.

"You and Kagura have gotten together? When did that happen?" Lucy said with a stunned expression, as Cana looked surprised as well.

"About the same day, that you and Mirajane went to that festival" Erza responded, with a slight blush.

"And you are telling me now?! What took you so long?"" Lucy exclaimed, with a hint of exasperation.

"I, wasn't sure how to tell you" Erza mumbled timidly, causing Lucy to be taken aback by her reaction.

"I think, I get it. It's okay, Erza! I'm so happy for you!" she said with a lighter tone, smiling, as she hugged the red haired girl.

"Thanks, Lucy!" Erza said, relieved.

"So, you and Kagura, huh? What a pair!" Cana remarked, with a chuckle.

"I'm not sure I get what you mean, Cana" Erza questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's just that she is so, you know. And you are a little, you know" Cana said vaguely, causing Erza to raise her eyebrows further. Lucy simply stared at the brunette with a blank look.

"How eloquent!" she said dryly.

"What I meant to say, is that Kagura seems a little too serious, and restrained. And you can be pretty, awkward in romantic situations" Cana explained, with a wave of her hand.

"I am not awkward in romance!" Erza retorted exasperated, taking offence at the argument.

"And I'll have you know that Kagura can be quite, tender, in her private moments" she added coolly folding her arms, but unable to hold another blush.

"I'm sure she is! After all, people who appear to be reserved are usually pretty, expressive, in their private moments. Right, Erza?" Cana said with a suggestive smirk. Erza's expression had now taken a deep, crimson shade.

"Hmph! I don't know what you are talking about" she huffed, causing Cana to let out a chuckle.

"Come on, Cana! Don't tease her now" Mirajane said lightly, as she moved towards them, and stood behind the counter.

"Mira!" Lucy ejaculated.

"I take it you already know what we were talking about?" Cana said, with an amused expression.

"You could say that. I just happened to overhear you, earlier" Mirajane responded, as she turned towards Erza.

"I'm really happy for you, Erza! I think that you and Kagura are great for each other!" she said with a warm smile, putting her hand on Erza's shoulder.

"Thank you, Mira! I'm glad that you and Lucy have gotten together too! You two belong together!" Erza said with certainty, as Lucy and Mirajane looked each other with affectionate expressions.

"Look at you, lovebirds!" Cana commented, causing the other girls to turn towards her.

"What about you, Cana? Don't you have anyone, special?" Lucy asked, with a teasing smirk.

"Nah, I wouldn't say so. I am fine the way I am, for now" Cana responded casually, taking a sip from her drink.

"Is that so? Because, I'm pretty sure I noticed you checking out Juvia, the other day" Mirajane said lightly, causing both Lucy and Erza to gasp in surprise.

"Really? Juvia?" Lucy said excitedly with piqued interest, while Erza looked intrigued as well.

"Hmph! You don't miss anything, do you, Mira? Well, if you must know, Juvia was once again making sweet eyes at Gray, who seemed as oblivious as always. This time, she was wearing that really short, blue dress that showed off just about everything on her, so naturally, it drew my interest. I mean the girl may act like an obsessed stalker from time to time, but she's obviously, totally gorgeous! Especially when she's in her more, normal self" Cana said with a slight blush, trying to avoid everyone's eyes.

"Well, I can't argue with that. Juvia's definitely beautiful" Lucy nodded vividly in agreement.

"Is she now?" Mirajane stared at her, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ah, I didn't mean it like that, Mirajane! I mean she's good looking, but not as good looking as you!" Lucy said hastily, waving her hands in defense.

"It's alright, Lucy! I'm just kidding!" Mirajane said lightly, as Lucy sighed in relief.

"Well, this is all fun, but I need to go. I'm supposed to meet Kagura at the park later, so I'll just take care of a few things at Fairy Hills, first. I'll see you later, everyone" Erza said, getting up from her seat.

"See you, Erza!" Lucy waved at her, as Erza moved towards the exit of the guild.

"I think I'm going to get a refill" Cana said, getting up as well. Mirajane stretched her arms, and rubbed the back of her neck with a slight frown.

"Are you okay, Mira?" Lucy asked, noticing her expression.

"Yes, everything is fine. It's that, the past couple of days have been a little busy, and I sort of have this stretch on my back. I'll be fine, though. No need to worry" Mirajane said lightly. Lucy looked at her for a moment, before she suddenly talked.

"Would you like me to give you a massage?" she suggested, without much thinking. She instantly felt a hint of embarrassment, as Mirajane looked at her with wide eyes.

"Eh? A massage?" she tilted her head, with wonder.

"I mean, you know… To help you relax, a little bit. To relive your tension, and take care of that back of yours. I have done some practice before, so I know a couple of things about massaging" Lucy said, looking towards her cup.

"Really? That's great! Thank you so much, Lucy! I could really use a nice massage! How about we meet at my place later, then?" Mirajane said enthusiastically, with a wide smile, causing Lucy to look towards her, surprised at her reaction.

"Sure, that's fine by me!" she responded after a while, beaming with excitement.

* * *

The two girls walked into Mirajane's apartment, as Mirajane rubbed her lower back.

"It's not often that I feel so tired. I can't wait for that massage, Lucy" she said, with an eager expression.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" Lucy said decisively, as she looked around.

"We are going to need somewhere for you to lie down. The couch seems comfortable, but not big enough for what we need" the blond girl mumbled thoughtfully.

"No reason for you to look that hard. I think my bed will do just fine, don't you think?" Mirajane suggested, lightly.

"Um, yes. I think this will do just fine" Lucy nodded, before she turned towards the white haired girl.

"Good. I should probably get ready then" Mirajane said lightly, as she took off her necklace and left it on a nearby table. She then undid the straps of her outfit, and slowly slipped out of her crimson dress.

"Mira" Lucy mumbled in a trance, as she watched the older girl standing in front of her in nothing but her cream colored panties, her exposed breasts covered by her arms.

"The dress would just get in the way, wouldn't it?" Mirajane said with a slight blush, as she moved towards her double sized bed, and lied on her stomach, resting her head on the fluffy pillows.

"I am ready, Lucy" she announced, relaxing on her comfortable bed. Lucy gulped hard and felt her face heat up, as she walked towards her and got on the bed, straddling Mirajane's legs. The blond girl felt her heart beat up faster, as she took in the site of the lying girl underneath her, feeling an intense, burning sensation building inside her. She moved her hands towards Mirajane's lower back, feeling her smooth skin, and slowly started to rub her. She felt the lying girl tense for a moment, before she relaxed again, as Lucy massaged her in a circular motion, tracing her fingers over her lower back firmly and gently, at the same time.

"How does this feel, Mira?" Lucy asked, with some uncertainty.

"Mm, it feels great, Lucy! You are pretty good at this" Mirajane responded, with a slight hum.

"Thanks! I'm just getting started, though. You simply relax, and leave everything to me! I'm gonna make you feel much better!" Lucy said with lifted spirits.

"I'm sure you will!" Mirajane said with a small laugh, before she let another hum. Lucy began massaging her with more confidence. She ran her hands over her lower back, before she slowly moved upwards, rubbing her shoulder blades, and then down again, covering her entire back. Lucy focused on Mirajane's shoulders for a while, using her fingers and lightly pressing with her palms, loosening the tight muscles. She then run her thumbs tenderly across the lying girl's spine, causing Mirajane to let out a long sigh of pleasure, and slightly shiver underneath her, something that made Lucy get even more heated. Her attention was drawn by Mirajane's round bottom, barely covered by her cream colored panties, and she decided to get more daring. Lucy started slowly rubbing Mirajane's lean thighs gently, before she moved towards her rear. She rubbed and slightly groped her bottom, feeling how soft and firm it was, her movements causing Mirajane's underwear to get tugged, exposing more of her round bottom. For a moment, Lucy was worried that Mirajane might object, but another hum showed her that she rather enjoyed her ministrations. A mischievous smile appeared on Lucy's lips, as she felt the burning sensation inside her getting more intense and spreading to her entire body. She grabbed the lying girl's firm bottom with both hands and gave a hard squeeze, causing Mirajane to let out an almost surprised yelp, and then slithered her hands over her back and towards her shoulders, as she moved closer with a fluid move and leaned on her, her covered breasts coming in touch with Mirajane's bare back. Lucy started trailing light kisses all over the lying girl's back, slowly moving lower, until she reached the hem of her underwear. She then ran her warm tongue all the way up her spine, kissing between her shoulder blades. A heavy moan escaped Mirajane's lips, as her entire body shivered uncontrollably.

"Lucy!" she whispered. Lucy's smile grew wider. She tenderly brushed her long, white hair away, and started kissing the nap of her neck and her shoulders, enjoying the older girl's smooth skin. The fragrance of her silky, snowy hair filled her nostrils, making her mind fuzzy. However, Lucy noticed the older girl grabbing her pillow and slightly biting her lower lip, her eyes closed and her face having an intense shade of pink, as she laid underneath her. She smiled in satisfaction and gave a small kiss on her cheek, before she started nibbling on her earlobe, causing another moan to escape Mirajane's full lips.

"I'll need you to you turn around, Mira! I still have to massage your front body!" she whispered in her ear, with a low voice. Mirajane slowly opened her blue eyes and slightly turned to face her. Her expression was still flushed and her breath came out heavy, but her voice was steady when she talked.

"Really? I think it was only my back that was tensed, though" she said with a light smirk. Lucy gave her an amused look. She expected that Mirajane wouldn't give up so easy, but Lucy wouldn't back down either. This was something that she wanted to do for a long time, and she wasn't going to let Mirajane get away. Slowly but steady, one of her arms slipped under Mirajane's lying body and wrapped around her waist, while her other hand cupped her chin, tenderly but firmly at the same time.

"I insist!" she said, her breath tingling the white haired girl's ear.

"I think, I might need a little more, persuasion" Mirajane said again, with a slight pant.

"As you wish!" Lucy whispered, before she covered Mirajane's side of her neck, kissing and sucking hard on the soft spot.

"Haah! Lucy!" Mirajane let out a heavy moan, clenching her pillow harder, as Lucy continued her assault on the sweet spot, enjoying the older girl's moaning and squirming, and when she moved away, she noticed a light bruise on her pale skin. Lucy felt a hint of pride, feeling like she had just claimed the older girl for her own, as she slowly turned her head. She stared at her for a moment, her chocolate brown orbs, looking deeply into Mirajane's clear, blue ones, before she captured her full lips in a heated kiss. Lucy kissed her with pent up passion, running her tongue over her velvet lips, and Mirajane quickly surrendered into the kiss, parting her lips, and allowing Lucy to slip her tongue inside, and explore her mouth. After a few long moments, the two girls parted, and tried to catch their breaths with flushed faces.

"I want to see you, Mirajane! All of you!" Lucy mumbled, with a husky voice.

"Alright, Lucy" Mirajane nodded with a small smile, as she slowly turned around and lied on her back, putting her hands beside her. Lucy let out a sharp breath, as she stared at the lying beauty underneath her. Her curvaceous body was glistering and almost glowing from a few drops of sweat on her pale, smooth skin, her heaving chest moved up and down slowly from her heavy breathing, her features were graced by a light shade of pink, and framed by her snow white hair, draped over her shoulders. Lucy has seen Mirajane's body before and always found her beautiful, but this time there was something different. This time, they were having a close, intimate moment. This time, Lucy could feel Mirajane's gorgeous body with her own hands. The idol she admired for so long, was lying underneath her.

"You look amazing, Mira! Simply gorgeous!" Lucy said, with an awestruck expression.

"I think you are overreacting a little, Lucy! I'm not that striking" Mirajane mumbled, with a hint of embarrassment.

"You are! You are the most beautiful, smart, kind, and gentle person I've ever met!" Lucy said, as she held the white haired girl closer.

"Lucy! I, I'm not sure what to say. This is, really sweet of you!" Mirajane said, with a slow voice.

"You don't have to say anything, Mira. Just, let me show you how much I care about you! How much I want you! Let me make you feel good!" Lucy whispered, as she captured Mirajane's luscious lips in another, passionate kiss. She then moved towards her neck trailing soft kisses, as Mirajane bit her lower lip.

"Lucy, wait!" she said suddenly, between her heavy sighs.

"Um, is something wrong, Mira? What is it?" Lucy said with a mix of surprise and uncertainty. Has Mirajane changed her mind?

"No, nothing's wrong, Lucy. I just, I want to see you too!" Mirajane said with a small smile, tugging at Lucy's top.

"Oh! Well, I guess this is only fair!" Lucy said with a hint of relief, as she got on her knees. She removed her pink tank top, followed by her blue skirt, revealing her light blue lingerie. She then slowly unhooked her bra, allowing her ample bosom to bounce free, and remained only in her blue panties.

"So, how do I look?" Lucy asked, blushing with a hint of embarrassment, but kept her gaze fixed on the white haired girl.

"Do you need to ask? You look stunning, Lucy!" Mirajane responded with a heavy voice, as she lightly traced her hand on Lucy's bare body. Lucy let out a small sigh, enjoying the light touch, and leaned closer to capture the bartender's lips in another kiss. Her emotions took over and Lucy kissed Mirajane wildly, vigorously, without restrain. She kept one of her arms wrapped around her back, while the other one slithered lower, and rubbed one of her toned thighs. Lucy then trailed a few kisses on Mirajane's neck and collarbone, before she got on her knees, straddling her waist.

"I think, I left a massage session in the middle!" she said with a light chuckle, running her hands from Mirajane's toned stomach, towards her ample bosom. Mirajane let out a gasp, her back arching once Lucy's hands came in touch with her soft mounds. Lucy started massaging her sensually, fondling and kneading her ample breasts, enjoying how soft and firm they were, and causing the older girl to writhe helplessly underneath her. Her sweet sounds and soft moaning was driving the blond girl crazy, and she decided to get even more aggressive. She used her entire palms to cup them and gave them a hard squeeze, while her thumbs rolled around her hardened nubs and lightly tweaked them, eliciting a hard moan from the older girl, who arched her back, quickly losing herself to Lucy's touch. Lucy couldn't control herself anymore, she leaned closer and took a pert, pink nipple between her lips, running her warm tongue over it and sucking hard, her hand pressing against her back to hold her closer, while her other hand continued kneading the unattended breast.

"Lucy! Aah, Lucy!" Mirajane kept moaning the blond's name with a heavy voice, her hands gripping tightly the sheets of her bed, her toes curling from the waves of pleasure that kept flowing through her body from Lucy's advances. Lucy switched her attention to the unattended breast and gave it the same attention. She reveled at the bartender's firm bosom, losing track of time as she kept switching between her ample breasts, kissing, licking and sucking, her hand firmly around her back, while her other hand loved lower and slipped between her legs, over her soaked panties.

"Lucy, please! I, I can't take anymore!" Mirajane almost whimpered, as she was driven closer to the edge. Lucy looked at her and gave her a small nod, as she seized her assault on her breasts and moved lower. She trailed hard kisses all over her firm stomach, and moved to her toned legs. Lucy kissed them with the same intensity and gave particular attention on the thigh that had the guild mark on it, while her hands slowly moved over Mirajane's shapely calves, all the way up to her firm thighs, then moved behind her and squeezed her rear. She then continued her kissing to her inner thighs and stopped right before the cream colored panties.

"You are soaking wet, Mira!" she said with a teasing tone, as she slowly moved her fingers over the soaked underwear, causing Mirajane to let out another heavy moan.

"Lucy, please! Stop teasing me, already! You are driving me crazy!" she panted weakly, having lost all sense of control. Lucy was surprised that she was able to take control of the older girl like that, and she was even more surprised at her own behavior. It's true that she longed for the beautiful bartender for a long time, she probably had a crush on her even before she joined the guild. And Mirajane was always so calm, so in control, and so teasing. Lucy has always fantasized about taking her down, especially over the past few weeks. A wild desire, combined with her strong feelings, Lucy began to understand where her aggressiveness came from. Without saying a word, Lucy tugged the hem of the thin underwear and pulled it down, Mirajane even lifted her hips to make it easier for her. Lucy wrapped her arms around Mirajane's thighs, and moved closer to her hidden treasure. She stared at it for a moment, her breath coming out quick as she inhaled the intoxicating fragrance. Lucy closed the distance and covered the older girl's nether lips. She started licking and lapping at the wet folds, each turn of her tongue tasting her sweetness, and sending jolts of pleasure all over Mirajane's body, causing her to arch her back intensely, and moan wildly. Lucy's hands roamed over her smooth body, and cupped her breasts once again, as she continued tasting the older girl, driving her to her limits.

"Lucy! I, I can't take it anymore! I will… Lucy, aaah!" Mirajane almost screamed Lucy's name throwing her head back, her back arched so much that barely touched the bed anymore, as she finally reached her climax. Lucy kept on lapping at her wildly, allowing Mirajane to ride her peak, and driving her to the edge again. After a few long moments, Mirajane let out another hard, long moan, and fell back on the bed exhausted, panting heavily and struggling to catch her rugged breath. Lucy released her legs, and climbed on top of her slowly, wrapping her hands around the weary girl. She held her in a tight embrace and looked at her, as Mirajane slowly opened her eyes and met her gaze.

"Lucy, that was… I didn't expect you to be so, aggressive" she panted, with a small smile.

"Yeah, well, I didn't expect it either, actually. I guess I just, couldn't control myself. I want you so much, Mira" Lucy said, with a hint of embarrassment.

"Lucy" Mirajane said tenderly, as she caressed the blond girl's cheek. Lucy took her hand and kissed it softly.

"I love you, Mirajane! I love you, so much!" she whispered, staring deeply into Mirajane's clear, blue eyes.

"I love you too, Lucy!" Mirajane said with a warm smile, as she squeezed Lucy's hand lightly. Lucy looked stunned for a moment, and then her face was brightened by a gleeful smile. She held Mirajane closer, and gave her a long, soft kiss, running her hands over her silky, white her hair, as Mirajane kissed her back. The two girls then stared each other affectionately, and enjoyed each other's warmth, as they rested on the fluffy bed.

* * *

Erza looked on with a joyful smile, as she noticed Kagura moving towards her.

"You are here!" she said, as she gave the dark haired girl a warm hug.

"I couldn't wait to get here. We've met only once during these weeks, and that was only brief. I missed you, Erza!" Kagura said, as she stared at the redhead.

"I missed you too! But, this time you can stay longer, right? We can make up for that time" Erza smiled.

"Indeed! What shall we do then?" Kagura asked curiously.

"I was thinking about visiting one of my favorite pastry shops! Before that, we could take a small walk around the park. And afterwards, well, we will see" Erza suggested lightly.

"Sounds good!" Kagura nodded in agreement, with a small smile. The two girls then twirled their fingers as they held hands together, and started their walk in the park.

"So, how are things over at your guild?" Erza asked after a while.

"Pretty much the usual. Millianna found another cat the other day, and wanted to bring it to the guild" Kagura responded simply.

"This doesn't sound so bad. You know that Millianna has a certain, affection for cats" Erza said calmly.

"She already has about ten or eleven. And she finds a new one every other week. Honestly, if I let her keep every cat she wanted, we wouldn't fit inside the guild ourselves!" Kagura said with a hint of exasperation.

"Oh, I see, then" Erza responded, with an amused expression, which didn't go unnoticed by the dark haired girl.

"I suppose, it is sort of funny. Still, it can be quite annoying when you want to relax at your armchair after a mission, only to find it occupied by drowsy felines" she let out a sigh. Erza was now unable to hold back a laugh.

"This does sound hard. Then again in my guild, it's almost impossible to relax, because of the constant brawling and yelling" she remarked.

"So I've heard. And after seeing some of your antics at the party, I have a good idea about what goes on in Fairy Tail" Kagura commented. The two girls continued their casual chatting, until they reached a secluded spot on one of the hills in the park.

"You know, I think that if we remain in separate guilds, we may not see each other as often as we want" Kagura mumbled, as she lowered her head.

"I don't know about that. We may not be able to be together all the time, but we can still see each other more regularly. Besides, this makes our meetings all the more special!" Erza said with a warm smile, holding Kagura's hand gently.

"You are right! We should make each of our meetings count" Kagura said, as she turned towards Erza, and wrapped her arms around her waist. The two girls looked each other with soft expressions, before Kagura leaned closer, and captured Erza's lips in a heated kiss. After a few, long moments they slowly parted, with gleeful smiles on their flushed faces.

"You are so beautiful, Erza! The fairest girl in the entire country!" Kagura mumbled with a slight blush, her voice filled with admiration.

"You are very sweet, Kagura! But I wouldn't go so far! Besides, I am looking at a beauty just as amazing, with the cutest little bow on her lovely hair!" Erza said softly, as she run her fingers over Kagura's long hair.

"Thank you, Erza? Do you really like my bow?" Kagura asked, timidly.

"Of course! It makes you look even cuter" Erza responded. Kagura smiled wider, and gave the redhead another tender kiss.

"So, do you still want to go to that pastry shop? I'm sure you'll love it" Erza said, after they slowly moved apart.

"If you like it, then I'm sure I will! And maybe after that, we could continue somewhere more, private, later" Kagura said with a mischievous smile.

"I think, I like the sound of that" Erza said, as the two girls resumed their walk in the park, still holding hands.

* * *

Lucy and Mirajane laid casually on the comfortable bed, holding each other close. After taking a nice shower together, they put on their fluffy pajamas, and decided to simply lie together and cuddle.

"This feels so nice! I could spend the entire day here, with you in my arms" Lucy said, with a bright expression.

"So could I! Not that I can really move right now. You were all over me again, when we took our bath together" Mirajane said, with a slightly amused expression.

"But you were all naked and wet, and you kept making all these sounds as the water fell on you! How could I control myself?" Lucy mumbled, with some embarrassment. Mirajane let out a giggle, causing Lucy to smile as well, as she slowly turned towards her.

"You know, I still can't believe that this happened! I can't believe that I am holding you like that! My best friend, my idol! It's almost like a dream!" she whispered. Mirajane looked at her with a fond expression.

"It's better than a dream, Lucy! Because when you wake up, I'll still be here, with you" she said softly. Lucy's expression was brightened, as she moved closer and gave Mirajane a soft kiss.

"And I'll be with you, Mirajane! Both of us, together" she said. The two girls then snuggled comfortably to each other, enjoying the warmth of their loving embrace.

 **Author's note:** **This chapter was quite, steamy.** **I tried to make it both sensual, and have a few fluffy bits as well. I kinda like how it turned out. You can also check my other Lucy and Mirajane story, "The Stellar Mage and her Idol". Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'd really like to know what you think about it. Until next time, then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** **New update! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **FAIRY MAIDENS**

 **CHAPTER 5**

Lucy made her way casually in the city of Magnolia, enjoying the sunny day. She was in a pretty cheerful mood, as she walked on the top of the small wall by the clear, blue river, before she jumped on the paved road, and continued her way with almost skipping steps, while humming a light tone. It wasn't long before she reached the building of the guild, and got inside. Lucy waved at some of her fellow guild members and walked towards the bar, where she had spotted a certain, brown haired girl.

"Good morning, Cana!" she greeted with a bright expression, hugging the brunette from behind.

"Someone's in a good mood!' Cana commented with a chuckle, as Lucy took a seat next to her.

"Why wouldn't I? It's a nice day, I'm in a great guild with wonderful friends, and the girl I like likes me back! What more could I want?" the blond girl beamed gleefully.

"Well, I can't really argue, if you put it that way. I'm glad for you, Lucy" Cana said lightly, taking a sip from her drink.

"Thanks! What about you, though? You seemed a little, bumped" Lucy said, noticing her friend's expression.

"I do? Oh, it's nothing! It's no big deal" Cana said simply, with a wave of her friend. Lucy however, was not convinced. She scanned the bar around them, and a knowing smile appeared on her face.

"Hey, is that Juvia, sitting over there?" she said, nudging the brown haired girl, who turned towards her with a frowning expression.

"Last time I checked she was. What about it?" she said.

"Why don't you go and talk to her?" Lucy asked.

"And tell her what? I can't just walk over there and ask her out. Besides, you know that she has this, obsession with Gray" Cana responded, letting out a small sigh.

"Perhaps you are right. But then again, you won't know unless you try" Lucy said, with an encouraging smile.

"That's what I keep telling her!" Mirajane agreed, as she suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Hey, Mira!" Lucy greeted with a bright expression, as the white haired girl gave her a sweet smile.

"I appreciate the support, guys. But still, it's not that simple" Cana mumbled with some uncertainty, looking towards the cup she was holding.

"Well, at least you seem to be considering it, so my pep talk did count for something. Lucy, I leave things to you" Mirajane said, as she took off her pink apron.

"Why, where are you going?" Lucy asked with wonder.

"Don't you remember, Lucy? The Sorcerer's Magazine is doing a cover on Fairy Hills, and I'm supposed to do a photo shoot there. Come on, don't tell me you've forgotten" Mirajane said in a mildly scolding tone. Lucy blinked a couple of times in surprise, and then face palmed at her forgetfulness.

"That's right, the photo shoot! Well, of course I remembered! There was no way I would forget, ha ha!" she responded with a casual laugh, rubbing the back of her head. Mirajane simply looked at her, and shook her head with an amused smile.

"I don't expect that it will take too long, but I also need some time to prepare. Lisanna will take over the bar, and as for Cana, I leave her to you, Lucy" the white haired bartender said lightly.

"What do you mean, you leave me to her? I think I can handle my own affairs, thank you very much!" Cana murmured, with a pouting expression.

"Don't worry, Mira, I got everything under control! See you at Fairy Hills, then?" Lucy said with confidence.

"Of course! Come by my place, later" Mirajane smiled, as she moved away from the two girls.

"So, are you ready?" Lucy said, turning towards the brunette.

"Okay, fine" Cana responded, with a sigh. The blond nodded, and got up from her seat.

"Great! Hey, Juvia, come sit with us!" Lucy said with a cheerful voice, as she turned towards the blue haired girl, who looked at her with mild surprise.

"Nice, Lucy! Very subtle!" Cana said with a dry voice, as she nearly face palmed.

"Lucy wants Juvia to join her and Cana-san? Um, sure, this sounds nice" Juvia responded, as she got up and moved towards her fellow guild mates, taking a seat next to Cana, with Lucy standing between them.

"So Juvia, how've you been? Any news to share?" Lucy asked casually.

"Any news? Nothing has really changed in Juvia's daily life. Oh, Juvia did buy a new plushy!" the blue haired girl responded.

"Don't tell me! Is it another Gray plushy?" Cana groaned.

"Who buys those things anyway? Other than you, that is?" she mumbled the later words, behind her cup.

"Oh no, Juvia bought a pink bunny plushy!" Juvia said lightly, causing both Lucy and Cana to look at her with surprise.

"See, that's not so bad!" the blond commented, with an encouraging tone.

"Huh, how come?" Cana wondered.

"That's because Juvia already has every plushy of Gray-sama, and the newest one is still to come out!" the blue haired girl pouted, causing the other two to fall head first on the floor.

"That explains it!" Cana said dryly.

"Okay, Juvia, is there anyone else you like from the guild? You know, someone other than Gray, and not particularly in a romantic way?" Lucy asked again, not willing to give up yet.

"Someone else, that Juvia likes?" Juvia tilted her head, bewildered.

"Exactly, someone else! How about Cana? You like Cana, don't you?" Lucy nodded, as she pulled the brunette closer.

"Hey, hey now! Where are you going with this?" Cana murmured, barely moving her lips.

"Well, yeah. Juvia does like Cana-san" Juvia mumbled with a hint of shyness, avoiding the others' looks, causing Cana to stare at her with wide eyes, while Lucy smiled triumphantly.

"You- you do?" the brown haired girl said, surprised.

"Well, I'd like to hang around more with you guys, but I'm afraid I need to take off! I need to go have my, uh, keys polished! Yeah, that's right!" Lucy said, as she mentally congratulated herself for the brilliant excuse.

"What kind of excuse is that?! And where are you going? You think this counts as a set up?" Cana tried to sound as quiet as possible, but her frustration was evident in every word.

"Come on, it's okay! Just make some friendly talk!" Lucy whispered calmly, as she grabbed her handbag.

"See you guys later, then!" she waved casually, as she made her way towards the exit of the guild.

"Lucy, wait! Damn it!" Cana almost groaned, as she turned towards her cup again.

"That was, a little strange!" Juvia commented, confused at the entire scene.

"Yes, well, Lucy does that, sometimes" Cana said vaguely, taking a sip of her drink.

"Do her keys really need to be polished?" Juvia asked, curiously.

"I guess. Otherwise, they won't glow as much" Cana responded, leaning on her hand. An awkward silence fell between the two girls, until Cana decided to say something.

"Look, Juvia, I'm sorry if you felt a little, embarrassed earlier. You know, Lucy was just trying to be friendly. And you know how she gets a little, curious sometimes. Besides, we are all friends here, aren't we?" she said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"That's right! It's okay, Juvia wasn't embarrassed! Juvia knows that Lucy and Cana-san mean well!" the blue haired girl said with a small smile, causing Cana to sigh inwardly in relief.

"Good to know! Then I would like to ask you. What exactly did you mean earlier, when you said you like me? Of course, you don't have to answer, if you don't want to!" the brown haired girl asked, with some hesitance.

"Well, Juvia is not really sure how to put it" the blue haired girl started, with a thoughtful expression.

"Gray-sama was the first who accepted Juvia, the first who cared for her and saved her from her loneliness, who showed her what it means to be a Fairy Tail mage. But when Juvia joined Fairy Tail, everyone was so friendly, and nice to her! Everyone welcomed her, accepted her, and made her feel like she was part of the guild! And Cana-san, Cana-san was one of those people!" she said, as she turned towards the girl next to her, who was watching her intently.

"I'm glad to hear that we made you feel comfortable! But it sounds like everyone played a part in that. I- I didn't really do anything special" Cana said, with a hint of disappointment.

"That's not true! Cana-san was particularly nice towards Juvia, she always has been! And Juvia, still remembers that incident at Harvest Festival, when Cana-san and Juvia got trapped in those runes. Juvia remembers Cana-san's reaction, when she threw herself against that lacrima. She remembers her words, that she was already part of the guild. Juvia was so grateful and glad, and she still remembers that warm feeling" the blue haired girl said timidly, with a slight blush, but her dark blue orbs were fixed on Cana's brown ones.

"You still remember this? That was, so long ago" Cana mumbled, blushing as well.

"Of course, Juvia still remembers! Juvia feels like she had gotten a little closer with Cana-san, ever since that day. And Juvia always thought that Cana-san is, Cana-san is really beautiful!" Juvia's words trailed in a whisper, as she slowly averted her eyes, her blushing getting more intense. She suddenly felt something soft and warm on top of her hand, and turned again towards Cana, only to see her gazing at her with a warm expression.

"I think you are beautiful too, Juvia! And I mean really, really beautiful!" the brown haired girl said, as she moved her seat closer to Juvia's with each word.

"Cana-san!" Juvia whispered.

"So, how about we go for a small walk, Juvia? I'd like to spend some more time with you, if you'd like that too" Cana said lightly.

"Juvia would really like that, Cana-san" Juvia responded, with a joyful smile.

* * *

"I wonder how things are going between Juvia and Cana. I hope they worked things out between them" Lucy thought, as she made her way casually through the city.

"Oh, well! I guess I'll find out when I get back to the guild! And if they still need some push, then Mira and I will get them that. Well, Mira mostly, since she is a little better in this kind of stuff" she pondered in a relaxed manner, as she put her arms behind her head.

"Speaking about Mira, I wonder if she's done with the photo shoot. I took a small walk earlier when I left the guild, and Mira said it wouldn't take too long. And since I have already reached Fairy Hills by now, I might as well go and have a look" Lucy nodded to herself, while she walked up the grassy hill. It wasn't long before the large, cozy building that was the residence of most of the female guild members of Fairy Tail, appeared in front of her. Lucy walked through the entrance of the dormitory; she climbed the stairs, and moved towards Mirajane's room.

"Mira! Are you in there? Are you still busy?" she asked, as she knocked on the door.

"No, it's alright, Lucy! Come on inside!" came Mirajane's response, from inside the room. Lucy opened the door, and got inside the room with a smile.

"Hey, Mira-Whoa!" Lucy's words were cut in half, her mouth hanging agape, and her eyes wide open. Mirajane was covered in a short, pink robe that hung loosely on her, showing her white colored swimsuit. Lucy had some suspicions about the theme of the photo shoot, which were completely confirmed.

"Hey Lucy, you came just in time. The photo shoot has finished only a while ago" Mirajane said casually, as she ran her hand over her white locks.

"Really? You said fast, but this is faster than I expected. So, did you have the photo shoot in here?" Lucy said, regaining some of her composure, as she walked inside the room.

"Of course not, silly! They took some shots from outside the building, we had a quick interview, and then there were a few shots in the lounge, and out at the pool. Hence the outfit" Mirajane responded simply.

"I see. You have become quite a professional in this sort of thing, haven't you?" Lucy commented.

"Nah, I wouldn't say so. I think, I still have some things I need to learn" Mirajane said simply, with a wave of her hand.

"By the way, have you considered doing a photo shoot yourself at some point, Lucy? I'm sure with your natural charm and beauty, that issue would be a great success!" the white haired girl remarked.

"Me? Make a photo shoot, like this? I'd rather not! It would be too, embarrassing!" Lucy responded with a slight shiver.

"Nonsense! I'm sure you would do great! You know, Erza and Cana have done a few photo shoots, before. And now that I think about it, you have too! Don't you remember that team cover we've done before, about the beauty contest at the Harvest Festival?" Mirajane pointed out.

"You are right, I remember that! And perhaps you should remember that I was still pretty nervous at that photo shoot, even with all of us. Now imagine if it was just me. I'm not so sure if I could do it" Lucy said, with a timid expression. Mirajane walked slowly towards her, and put her hand on her shoulder, giving her a soft look.

"You were still amazing, Lucy! I told you then that you were a natural, and I still think so. It's okay, there's no need to push yourself if you think it might be too embarrassing. To be honest, I still find it a little embarrassing myself, sometimes" Mirajane admitted, with a slight blush.

"You do? After all these covers and interviews? But, you seem so calm!" Lucy said with surprise.

"I may appear to be calm, but I feel nervous every time. At least at the beginning, I usually loosen up after a while" Mirajane said with a sweet smile. She was so adorable at the moment, that Lucy suddenly felt the rush to hug her.

"I guess, I should have already known that" the blond girl said.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure that you have thought about it yourself, a couple of times. Haven't you ever imagined yourself being on the cover of Sorcerer's Magazine?" Mirajane asked, with a knowing look.

"Well, I may have" Lucy mumbled, avoiding Mirajane's look, who let out a giggle.

"Anyway, what shall we do now? You know, since you are done and all" she said, with a more lively voice.

"I don't really have anything in mind. I just know that I need to drop by the guild for a while in the evening, but other than that I'm open to proposals" Mirajane responded simply.

"I see. In that case, we could go grab a cup of coffee, since it's a little early for lunch. Oh, I know! There is this new beauty salon, I found out the other day. We could go there. We are going to have so much fun!" Lucy clapped her hands enthusiastically, with sparkling eyes.

"This does sound like fun! Okay then, the beauty salon it is! Just give me a moment to change" Mirajane said turning around, but Lucy held her by her hand, and gently pulled her towards her.

"Well, about that… Allow me to give you a hand" Lucy said with a mischievous smile, as she untied the pink robe, and moved her hands over Mirajane's arms, and put them on her shoulders.

"How could I resist such an offer" Mirajane said with a flirty expression. Lucy's smile grew wider as she slowly leaned closer, and covered Mirajane's full, pink lips with her own, giving her a soft kiss. Mirajane let out a slight hum and slowly kissed back, while Lucy pushed her light robe of her shoulders, leaving her only in her white swimsuit. Her hands then moved towards her back, while Mirajane wrapped her arms around Lucy's neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Lucy was taken slightly by surprise from Mirajane's reaction, but she wasn't going to be bested. She wrapped her arms firmly around Mirajane's waist and kissed more intensely, while slowly pushing her backwards. The two girls continued their intense make out session, both of them trying to come on top, until Mirajane let out a small yelp, feeling something lean and hard against her back, realizing that she had been pushed against the wall. Lucy didn't miss this opportunity. She slipped her warm tongue between Mirajane's parted lips, further increasing her advances. Lucy kissed the now trapped girl passionately, without restrain, holding her firmly by her waist with her one hand, while the other one moved lower and wrapped around one of her toned legs, lifting it and pulling it towards her, and taking complete control of the older girl. Mirajane could only moan in response, completely surrendering into the kiss. After a few long, heated moments, Lucy slowly pulled away, allowing both of them to catch their breaths. They both stared each other smiling, with flushed faces, hazel brown gazing upon clear blue, as Lucy slowly rubbed Mirajane's firm thigh and shapely calf, while Mirajane tangled her fingers in Lucy's silky, golden locks.

"You know, you turned out to be a pretty naughty girl, Lucy! I'm actually a little surprised!" the white haired girl commented, with an amused expression.

"Well, you are the one who keeps teasing everyone else, you little minx! You have no idea, how many times I've wanted to just push you on the counter and kiss you right there, on the spot" Lucy confessed, with some embarrassment.

"Oh my! It seems like I was lucky to escape you so far!" Mirajane giggled lightly.

"There it is! Now you are teasing me again!" Lucy puffed her cheeks.

"But you like this, don't you?" Mirajane said softly, as she leaned her forehead on Lucy's, with a warm smile. Lucy looked at her with a wry smile.

"Maybe I do. But now it's my turn to tease you, Mira-san!" she whispered, as she gave the older girl another heated kiss. Her hands moved once again over her back, lowering the straps of the swimsuit, as Lucy trailed a rain of kisses over Mirajane's soft neck, her exposed shoulders, collarbone and ample cleavage. She kissed everywhere she could get, enjoying Mirajane's soft, creamy skin, and eliciting more moans from the older girl.

"Lucy!" Mirajane whispered, with a heavy voice.

"You are so beautiful, Mira! So amazingly beautiful!" Lucy mumbled, while she continued enjoying Mirajane's gorgeous body, her heavy moans being music to the blond's ears, as they grew more and more intense, and slowly filled the entire room.

* * *

"Is everything okay, Kagura? You seem a little quiet" Erza commented, noticing the dark haired girl's expression.

"It's nothing, Erza. I'm just thinking about something" Kagura responded vaguely.

"What about? Do share" Erza encouraged her.

"I will, I just want us to reach our destination first. We are almost there" Kagura said, in a secretly manner. Erza raised an eyebrow, but decided to just wait and see what her partner had in mind. Perhaps she didn't want to admit it, but she was getting rather curious herself.

"Here we are" Kagura announced, as the two female mages stopped their hike.

"This is the Eastern Forest. And this part is rather remote. What do you have in mind?" Erza asked curiously, scanning around the forest, as Kagura walked a little further on her own, and turned around.

"Erza, I want you to fight me!" the dark haired girl suddenly said, raising her sheathed sword, with a determined expression.

"Eh? What are you talking about? What brought this on?" Erza said, with a surprised expression.

"I suppose, an explanation is in order. I was just thinking about the Games the other day, and the match we had during the final round" Kagura started saying. Erza remained silent, and allowed her to continue.

"Of course I have heard about you before the tournament, and I wanted to face you at some point, especially after I saw your performance. But, so many things happened during our fight. Interferences, hostages, my own quest for revenge. And I- I tried to actually hurt you" Kagura mumbled her last words, lowering her hand in regret and guild.

"It's fine, Kagura! Don't beat yourself about this! It was my fault too! I only made things worse with my half words. I said pretty much everything wrong I could say, considering the situation and your emotional state, and practically drove you over the edge, instead of trying to explain things and calm them down. We both let things get out of hand" Erza said slowly, with the same regretful expression Kagura had, who raised her head and looked at her.

"That's why this time, I want us to have an actual match, Erza! No ghosts of the past, no misunderstandings, no bitter feelings, no secrets between us. Just a fair match, to test our skill and our will. There's not even a reason to go all out. What do you say?" Kagura suggested, with a calmer voice.

"I think this is a great idea, Kagura! I wanted to get a clear rematch against you, too! I have only one proposal that I would like to add" Erza said, with a smile.

"What do you have in mind, then?" Kagura tilted her head in wonder.

"How about we spice things up with a bet? It will certainly motivate us, and make our rematch more interesting" Erza pointed out.

"A bet? Well, that reminds me of the second day of the Games! Fine, what is your suggestion then?" Kagura asked lightly.

"Remember that pastry shop we went the other day, the one you really liked? Well, the loser will have to treat the winner all the cake she wants! What do you say?" Erza said, still smiling.

"A bold bet! As expected from you, Erza! I accept!" Kagura said with a spirited voice, as she held her sheathed sword more firmly.

"Good! Let's get started then, Kagura!" Erza challenged her, summoning two of her swords. The two fiery maidens stared each other for a moment, having taken their battle stances and keeping their guard up.

"Here I come, Erza!" Kagura suddenly said, as she dashed forward at a great speed, and attacked with a combination of swift strikes from her sheathed sword. Erza was able to block and dodge the strikes, but quickly found herself on the defense. Kagura attacked with a hard swing, which Erza managed to block by using both of her swords, and pushed the dark haired girl backwards with great effort. It was now Erza's turn to go on the offensive and attack with a flurry of strikes from her double swords. Kagura however, was able to avoid her strikes without much trouble, and landed a hard kick on Erza's midsection, sending her skidding backwards.

"Impressive! She's as fast and as skilled as always. I need to do something about the gap in our speed" Erza thought.

"Requip! Flight Armor!" she suddenly said, as she requiped to her cheetah pattern armor.

"So, you are trying to increase your speed, aren't you? Smart move!" Kagura commented, with an approving smile.

"Let's see if you can keep up, Kagura! Sonic Claw!" Erza said, as she used her increased speed, and attacked with a barrage of swift strikes using her twin blades. Kagura used her Gravity Magic to increase her speed as well, and charged forward with her sheathed sword raised in front of her. The two fiery maidens engaged in a fierce and quick paced swordfight, striking and blocking as sparks flew from their blades. After a fierce exchange of strikes, both of them landed a strong kick on each other, resulting in both of them getting pushed backwards but remaining on their feet.

"Very impressive, Kagura! It's not just your skill or the force of your magic. You are really determined to win this rematch, aren't you?" Erza said, slightly panting.

"Of course I am! There is more to this rematch, than the reasons I mentioned earlier. I want to see if I'm worthy to stand by your side, Erza. If I deserve to be, your partner. That's why, I will not take this lightly" Kagura said with a serious expression, but Erza could tell the pureness of her emotions.

"I see. In that case, let's not drag this any longer, Kagura! If we continue like this, the pastry shop will probably close by the time we finish" Erza said decisively. Kagura looked at her with a hint of surprise for a moment, but then a small smile appeared on her lips.

"You have a point. That would be a bummer" she responded coolly.

"Let's finish this then, with the next move! First one who falls loses" Erza said, as she requiped her armor into a pair of red and orange trousers with a flame pattern, while her top consisted only by several white bandages, wrapped tightly around her breasts. Her long, red hair was tied in a ponytail, and she held a simple blade in her hands.

"Fine by me, Erza! Let's see whose resolve is stronger!" Kagura said, determined. The air around them seemed electric, as the two rivals gave each other long and intense stares. Then, in a blink of a second, both of them attacked at the same time with great speed, their blades firmly in their hands. A heavy thud was heard, as the force of their clash was so strong, that the nearby trees were bent backwards and a huge cloud of dust rose from the ground, covering the entire spot. After the dust settled down, the result of the clash finally became visible. Erza was lying on the ground, panting heavily, with Kagura on top of her, panting as well. Their blades collided with equal force and got knocked from their hands, but Kagura managed to sweep Erza of her feet, and with an elbow to her midsection she slammed on the ground, before mounting her.

"I win, Erza! I threw you on the ground!" Kagura said with a low voice, between her heavy breathing.

"You did, Kagura! It looks like your resolve was stronger. Do you still wonder if you deserve to be with me?" Erza said lightly, still panting. In response, Kagura lashed forward, and gave the lying girl a mind blowing kiss, wrapping her arms around her and pulling closer, as she let all of the passion, the heat, the intensity of the moment to be unleashed in that very moment. Erza simply close her eyes and allowed herself to be swept by the moment, completely surrendering herself into the winning girl's arms. After a few moments, hours, neither of them could tell, Kagura slowly pulled away, and stared at the girl in her arms with a fond expression.

"I love you, Erza!" she whispered.

"I love you too, Kagura!" Erza said with a soft voice. The two girls remained like this for a moment, until Kagura slowly got back on her feet, helping Erza to stand up as well, who requiped to her regular armor.

"I guess that means that you will treat me all the cake I want, right?" Kagura said, with a cool smile.

"A deal is a deal. I just hope there is something left for me too" Erza mumbled, with a slight pout.

"Well, there's nothing preventing me from treating you too, right? Besides, I wanted to challenge you to a cake eating contest even since the last time" Kagura responded with a small laugh.

"Challenge accepted! And there's no way I'm losing this time, Kagura!" Erza said with a spirited voice, as the two partners made their way through the green forest, holding each other's arms.

* * *

It was almost afternoon as Lucy and Mirajane walked casually along the streets of Magnolia.

"You were right, Lucy! That beauty salon was indeed fun!" Mirajane commented cheerfully.

"I knew you'd like it. Well, the place that you chose for lunch was pretty amazing too! I had to loosen my belt" Lucy said with an embarrassed smile.

"That makes us even, then!" Mirajane responded simply.

"So, what are we going to do now? I mean, I know that you need to get back to the guild now, and I'd like to see the others too! What about after that?" Lucy asked.

"I haven't given it much thought. But I have a feeling, that you already have something in mind" the white haired girl turned towards Lucy, with a knowing smile.

"Well, you could spend the night at my place! I mean, we keep hanging out at your place, so how about you come over to mine, this time?" Lucy suggested, with a slight blush.

"I'd really like that, Lucy!" Mirajane said sweetly, as she gave the blond a warm smile. Lucy gazed her back with a fond expression, as she squeezed Mirajane's hand tenderly.

"It's settled then! Now let's go back to the guild!" she said softly, as the loving couple made its way in the city walking side by side, holding hands together.

 **Author's note:** **I think, I like how this chapter turned. There was a mention of Juvia and Cana in the previous chapter and people seemed to show an interest in this pairing, so I decided to give a little focus on this pairing in this chapter. I also had the idea of Erza and Kagura having some sort of rematch which would make them grow even closer, so I hope I got that one right. The story seems complete like this, in a way. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'd really like to know your thoughts and opinions on the story. See you, everyone!**


End file.
